


Subscription To Love

by 01blackcat02



Series: Would You Like to Renew your Subscription? [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding your one true love in unexpected places is expectable, but when he turns out to be the porn star you used to watch during the sexually frustrated nights of your teenage years is a totally different ball game. Omegaverse, USUK. A sequel to Hot Omegas In Heat On Demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might as well post this story to this site. This can also be found under the same author name on FF.net

Sitting at Starbucks, while writing a college paper, always seemed to help Alfred concentrate. Despite the noise, it brought a sense of hypnosis that zoned him into full concentration. Leaning back in his chair, his blue eyes skimmed the latest addition to the paper he has been working on while sipping on his venti size, extra cream extra sugar, coffee.

The chime of the bell announced the entrance door opening and his concentration was suddenly broken by the sweetest smell he's ever encountered. Looking around he spotted the newest patron walking up to the order counter. A man with messy blond hair wearing a green pea jacket briskly made his way to the counter. Judging by the sweetness of his scent he was clearly an Omega, and an unmated one. Interest peaked Alfred continued to observe the newcomer's back while he placed his order.

"Ello, I would like a medium English Breakfast tea with milk, please." A very British accent came from the shorter blond making Alfred's heart jump a little. Accents, especially British accents, always stirred his interest and a good smelling one was even better.

"Oh you mean a grande ice tea?" The server corrected.

The Brit huffed. "No, I mean a regular hot tea in a medium cup."

Clearly annoyed the blond paid and stepped aside watching as his drink was being prepared. Meanwhile Alfred was admiring the Omega's slim legs covers in dress pants, while trying to inhale more of that sweet smell. Debating how to approach this unmated Omega he took a sip of his coffee and nearly spilled it all over himself when the man grabbed his drink and turned around to head for the exit.

In that split second Alfred's heart nearly stopped as he noticed the forest green eyes which would gloss over with tears, delectable lips set in a small frown but could fit a decent size length, and those definitely recognizable eyebrows which became a signature of sorts on a certain site the young Alpha liked to visit.

The Brit was out of the door and Alfred was still frozen in shock that the man who was the star in many of his late night fantasies suddenly appeared before him. Jolting himself out of the shock, he hurriedly showed his papers and laptop into his backpack and ran for the door; coffee all but forgotten. Outside, the chilly weather hit his senses making him slightly disoriented but quickly picking up the sweet trail he all but ran after.

* * *

 

Arthur was briskly walking down the busy street of New York. His day already began sour, as most of his days were. The highlight was an awkward monthly phone conversation he has with his aunt back in England, but those were expected and manageable. It's the little things that upset the Omega the most.

The little house plant he tried to keep in his apartment that was constantly in a state between life and death, the upstairs neighbours who felt the need to walk with that extra heavy bounce in their step, or the fact that he has to correct the sods at the coffee shop about his tea preferences each and every time. Maybe he should have stayed in England…no wait forget that anywhere is better than there even if he does miss the green hills and the rain…just a little.

Thinking of what else there was left on his agenda for the day, he almost fell face first on the ground as a bigger body collided into his. If it wasn't for the hand that grabbed his wrist he would have definitely been sporting a broken nose and some bruises.

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh shit sorry!"

Whirling around Arthur was face to face with a handsome blue eyed man with honey blond hair. The stranger was out of breath, cheeks red and puffs of breath formed in the cold autumn day. His hand tightly wrapped around Arthur's wrist, which he didn't let go of, send a spark of alarm through his system. An Alpha.

Green eyes narrowed as he tried to free his arm by bringing it closer to his chest.

"Whoa there, take it easy, I didn't mean to scare or run into ya," the Alpha quickly stated once smelling the change of the Omega's pheromones from sweet to bitter.

"Yes, well, you should watch where you are going, you could have flattened me." Came a grumpy and defensive response.

"Sorry, sorry, jeez, I caught ya, didn't I?" The American finally released his wrist and stepped slightly back. However, he just kept staring at the shorter male as if he couldn't believe he was there, which slightly put Arthur on edge.

"Well, you should be more careful next time. Good day." Turning around to be on his way he was once again jerked back to face the strange Alpha.

"Hey wait! I still wanna talk to ya. I'm Alfred, by the way. Wow your eyebrows are even bigger in real life!" The young Alpha seems to bounce and radiate eagerness as he talked which slightly intrigued and frightened Arthur, but that last comment caused him to freeze.

"W-what?" He knew his defense mechanism kicked in when the Alpha stopped bouncing, and once again put some distance between them, but he was still smiling slightly at the Omega.

"Umm, your eyebrows? I've seen them at…umm…" here he faltered and looked down. "At Starbucks! When you came in I was sitting in the back but even from back there I could tell they were really cute." Came his quick recovery and Alfred grinned wider.

"Ah..well…thank you?" Feeling disoriented and confused Arthur didn't know what to do. This young Alpha seems to throw him off balance one word at a time and it seems like he was just getting started.

"Great! So ah…do you want to have lunch with me?"

"What?" Arthur was immediately back on defensive "Do you realize what you just asked? Didn't your parents teach you better?"

"Yes, yes, I know…proper social conduct and all, but seriously that's just stupid! I don't even know your name so how the hell am I supposed to hunt down you parents and ask them to take you out? Besides I never was one for traditions." The younger stepped closer again peering into the defensive green eyes.

He could see the uncertainty, fear, and…hope? After a moment the Omega gave a small smile, "Yes, I suppose you would have a bit of a challenge with that."

Then after a moment of hesitation, "I'm Arthur."

A wide grin appeared on Alfred's face. "Awesome! Does this mean you will go out to lunch with me? Oh, shit it's too late! How 'bout dinner tonight or maybe tomorrow? We could totally-"

The younger continued to blabber as Arthur tried to conceal his growing grin. Never had an Alpha showed such genuine interest in him. He was excited and, dare he say it, slightly happy and pleased?

"Dinner tonight is fine." Was his reply.

"Great! Okay! I know a small place around here. Did you want to meet there? Or I could pick you up? If you want that is," the younger quickly amended. "You can even bring a chaperone if you want to, since you know, tradition and all."

Arthur actually smiled at that. "I thought you were not one to keep with traditions, but I'll consider it. Where did you want to meet?"

After exchanging phone information and getting the address of the restaurant the two parted ways. Arthur proceeded with his daily routine which consisted of going back to work, and calling one of his only friends for advice while preparing for a late dinner date with the Alpha.

Alfred on the other hand couldn't focus at all. His thoughts kept driven back to the green eyed Omega and the one in a million chances that he actually met him. His paper never got finished that night, but at that moment it was the least of his concerns.


	2. Chapter 2

"Absolutely not!"

Arthur sighed for the tenth time today. His only friend, a Frenchman Beta, was over reacting as usual.

"How can you trust a strange Alpha, you just met at random, and agree to go out with him? Alone!" Francis continued pacing while huffing in displeasure. "Even if it is impossible to find your family he still needs to get approval. That's what I'm here for, and you won't even have me come with you? Arthur, that's absurd!"

Arthur just sighed once again and scowled. Francis and he had been through a lot over the years they known each other. It's really no surprise that the Beta would throw a fit every time something potentially dangerous would involve Arthur...again.

But damn it! They moved across the Atlantic just to get away from the restrains of the social conduct in Europe and get a fresh start in America.

"You can't protect me forever you know. Back home I've pretty much accepted my fate of never having a mate or a single possession to my name, but we are here now and I want to at least try to live like a normal person." Stated Arthur; all the while trying to tame his ever messy mop of hair. Nothing worked...it remained as wild as ever.

Observing the Omega across the room Francis sighed. They may have their differences but in the end Arthur is as close to a brother or real family he will ever have, denying him any potential happiness would kill him.

"Well mon ami, if you truly think this Alpha is worth the time then we really need to reconsider your outfit."

* * *

 

Alfred was fidgeting as he always did when waiting in line for a new game, watching the opening scene of a horror movie, or while getting ready to go on a date. Not that he had much experience it that department to begin with. Sure there was the occasional Omega that allowed him a date or two and an ever rarer Beta, and he knew what to do based off of instinct and the short experiences, but if he was being honest with himself none of his dates ever went anywhere. It's not like he was especially picky, it's just that the person he was with expected him to be something he was not.

Behind Alfred's good looks and strong exterior was the constant hyper excitement and almost childish outlook on life. Sure he can be all Alpha and can dominate his partner when needed or if the heat of the moment called for it, but not all the time! That gets very exhausting very quick. Alfred's happy disposition, most of the time confused some Omegas, who were looking for something constant, solid, and direct. Maybe this is why he was still single at twenty-two when most Alphas had their first Omega at sixteen.

Checking his reflection one more time, making sure his glasses had no smudges and his clothing not too wrinkly, he deemed himself presentable and grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone he headed for the door.

* * *

 

Arthur shifted on the bench and huddled into his thin fall jacket. Eager to get away from Francis' fussing he ended up leaving way earlier, which left him out in the cold for an hour. Mindlessly watching the people walking by, he reflected back on his phone conversation with his aunt.

Everything was the same as ever with the family that no longer wanted him. His eldest brother took over the family business and already had his third child on the way with the pretty Omega their parents found for him.

The next brother was handling one of their branches in India, while the twins Betas were stationed in Ireland. The youngest Alpha, Peter, was already in elementary school; forever ignorant of Arthur's existence. How sad was it to realize that you were truly dead in the eyes of your own brother but, he supposed, that's exactly the point of being disowned.

"Sorry did I make you wait?!"

Jolting out of his thoughts Arthur turned towards the voice. He was met with the out of breath Alpha who was leaning forward to catch his breath.

"Seems like you're always running after me, but no you didn't make me wait. I came here way earlier." The Omega stood and wrapped his scarf tighter around him.

"Man, and here I though I'll be the one waiting for you," Alfred whined playfully. "Well, you ready to go? It's just across the street."

The two made their way to a small restaurant, which was squished between two taller buildings but was warm and inviting inside.

The hostess Beta seated them in the booth at the back providing them with a sense of seclusion and intimacy.

While looking over the menu, it suddenly hit Arthur that this was technically his very first date ever. A wave of nervousness washed over him; what does one do or not do it this situation?

"Hey, you okay?" Alfred questioned him with worried gaze in his eyes; his body tensed up at the scent Arthur was giving off.

Before Arthur could answer, the waiter, an Omega, rushed over to them. He locked eyes with Arthur, "Are you alright?"

Of course he's alright, why wouldn't he be, just nervous that's all. That's right, Arthur thought, the Omegas here are more inclined to stick together then back in Europe, if Arthur felt threatened all he had to do was say it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." He shifted his eyes at the Alpha who looked tense, almost not breathing.

The waiter looked between the two before letting the issue drop. "Alright…are you two ready to order?"

After placing their food orders and sending the waiter on his way, Alfred let out a deep breath. This is why a chaperon was required on first dates. Omegas were nervous by nature, the slightest discomfort or unknown territory send their emotions and scent flying.

"You sure you okay? We can leave if you want." Alfred said hesitantly.

"No, I'm fine, really. I'm not sure what came over me."

"Okay..." Alfred sighed and leaned on the palm of his hand, gazing out of the window. "It's because you don't have my scent, therefore signaling that you're not bonded to me. I'm not entirely sure how it is in other countries, but here Omegas have more rights. If they feel threatened by the Alpha, that Alpha can get in pretty deep shit."

The American sighed and leaned back in his seat, "This whole place is probably going to keep an eye on us, but I guess it's fine," he grinned. "All I have to do is make sure you feel safe."

Arthur allowed a small smile, of course he knew all that, it's been part of the reason he moved here. "Yes, I supposed you should do that."

Dinner went without any incidents, the conversation mostly kept to random questions about favourite foods, latest movies, and work or school; the topic of family was avoided which was fine by both males.

"Hey you want to take a walk through the park?" Alfred asked after they each paid for their meal.

He insisted on paying for Arthur's, but the Omega protested which lead to a small fight between the two. Not wanting to bring anymore unwanted attention Alfred reluctantly let Arthur do as he wished but vowed that he would get his way next time.

"Sure, best get going before it gets too dark."

* * *

 

Returning to the park and wandering down the main path, Arthur admired the scenery which started to settle over the area as the sun descended further towards the horizon. The small animals running to their hiding places for the night, golden leaves gliding past them whenever the wind picks up and the distant muffled city noise gave the park a surreal and secluded feel. Arthur shivered as the sun kept taking the last of the day's warmth with it, pulling his scarf closer.

"Here, you're cold right?" Alfred wrapped his vintage bomber jacket around Arthur, which swallowed him up since it was three sizes too big.

The jacket was radiating with warmth and Alfred's scent. "Oh thank you." He subconsciously inhaled the smell and almost got weak in the knees...it has been a while for him hasn't it.

Alfred noticed and grinned but didn't say anything. He swung his arm around Arthur's shoulders, providing extra heat which naturally radiated from his body and turned toward a trail off the main path further into the park.

The Alpha seemed like he couldn't keep quiet and needed to fill the silence with random bits of conversation. He babbled about anything and everything, but every now and then he would quiet down and get a distant look in his eyes, as if remembering something, as he squeezed Arthur closer to himself.

The Omega mostly stayed quiet and listened, but he didn't mind. Outside of his co-workers and Francis there rarely was anyone else who talked with him. He didn't connect with many people to form new friendships and any potential Alpha didn't seem to be interested in him or vice versa.

He liked how Alfred talked with passion even about trivial things, even though he picked up the nervous scent coming of the Alpha and occasionally an aroused one, Arthur was content. In fact it was a relief from all the over confident Alpha smells he always encountered back in Europe. The Omega himself was more reserved, and yes he was feisty and seemed rude at times but that's only because he could never express himself as clearly as he wanted; which lead him to have a lonely childhood and, as it turned out, adulthood.

Alfred on the other hand was having a mini panic attack. Arthur seemed so much older and mature that he was sure he was chattering the Omega's ear off but he couldn't shake off his nerves and therefore keep talking. His mind would every now and then drift off to the gutter and remember the hot panting and the nice flush the pale skin would get, leaving him wanting the man beside him more and more. It still felt surreal that the Omega was beside him, when all throughout his adolescence Alfred wanted him but knew that he could never have the hot Omega.

Once they reached the other end of the park, it has gotten dark and empty. They stopped under a willow tree not sure what to do next, but unwilling to part just yet.

"So…I guess I should take you home?"

"I guess so..."

Alfred shuffled nervously, the Omega clearly picking up the scent and projecting the same emotion. The Alpha turned to face the Omega and stared into the forest green eyes. He bit on his lower lip and, after a few moments, seemed to reach a decision.

"L-let me just...try something?" Alfred swallowed nervously.

The Alpha slowly leaned in smelling the scent Arthur was giving off, nervous yet curious and excited for what Alfred might do. He leaned further in and inhaled the sweet scent at the neck just below the Omega's right ear. Alfred let out a low growl and let the wave of arousal guide him. He nuzzled against that spot, causing Arthur to stiffen but he didn't push the Alpha away.

Knowing that leaving marks on an Omega that was unattached was forbidden, they both were aware that they needed to be careful. Pulling the scarf off the other male, Alfred sniffed and rubbed his nose against the sensitive skin at Arthur's neck, and eventually was bold enough to dart his tongue out to lick along the artery. The action caused a delicious moan to escape from the smaller male, who had his head craned and a hand over his mouth to muffle his gasps. Arthur looked sinfully delicious which excited the Alpha.

He persisted to tease the sensitive neck before him, starting to kiss and licking down his neck to the collarbone and back up all the way to his chin and cheeks. Eventually he lingered near the mouth; pulling Arthur's hand away he lightly kissed around the panting plum lips and let their heavy breaths mix.

Alfred looked at Arthur who had his back pressed against the tree trunk while his green eyes were glossy and clouded with lust and need. He lightly cupped Arthur's chin to make the other focus onto his sky blue eyes. They hesitated a while, still nervous and fighting the primal instincts to mate, but eventually both leaned into a chaise kiss.

Again and again their lips meet in a lingering press slowly coaxing one another to deepen the kiss. Cautiously Alfred's tongue brushed against the Brit's closed lips asking for entrance. The Omega granted the request with a shy parting of his trembling lips and Alfred wasted no time to dive into the warm, wet mouth. The Alpha explored and mapped out every inch of the new territory inside Arthur's mouth. Once satisfied that he marked every corner of the wet cave he brushed his tongue over the Omega's, coaxing him to play.

Tentatively they swirled and rubbed their wet tongues together in a slow dance tasting one another and loosening moans mixed with whines and growls. Alfred grew more confident and aggressive, as was his true Alpha nature, with each moment using more of his strength and height, he leaned over and pinned the shorter male to the tree.

Running his hands over Arthur's body, while his tongue was busy playing with its counterpart, had the Omega squirm and let out erotic noises, bringing out the dominant side of Alfred. His large hands gripped the shorter man's slightly wider hips and finally brought their clothed erections together as Alfred leaned more into their open mouth kiss, leaving the Omega breathless.

Loud moans of pleasure were heard from Arthur as the rutting of their erections increased the burning need in both of them. Lungs burning for air, Arthur pulled slightly away to catch his breath as Alfred moved to his left ear and started to lightly nibble on the lobe, still grounding his straining member into Arthur's.

This would definitely not do, but he just couldn't stop. As Alfred pulled him even closed and increased the speed and pressure of his movements, Arthur wined and tried to match the harsh pace against the Alpha. Each whine coming from Arthur was countered by with a possessive growl from the Alpha.

He engulfed the shorter man's ear fully into his mouth, sucking and licking it. His hands moved from their grip on Arthur's hips upward and slid beneath the two coat layers, trying to reach the rose flushed skin he dreamed of touching so long ago.

"S-stop..." came a soft whimper pulling Alfred out of the trance.

"Ha-…ah-…heh-…yea, sorry…I got carried away..." Panted Alfred, "would you like me to...help you finish?" He questioned as he gently palmed the Omegas erection through his pants.

"Ah! N-no…I-hah-I…don't want it…to end like that," breathlessly replied the Omega, "but I think it's best if we stop now... and you should probably take me home..."

"Yea…sorry, rutting in the park like bunnies, this is not what I normally do. You just drive me crazy," Alfred grinned and rested his forehead against Arthur, whose face was red from blushing. "I'll take you home, where do you live?"

Turned out Arthur's flat was twenty minutes away from the park. They walked slowly both still emitting the scent of arousal and both still sporting full erections. It was a miracle that no one came to give them trouble.

After several stops, when one or the other would get carried away in their nuzzling or wandering hands that they end up rutting in an alley or against a random car, they would catch themselves and carry on half hardly to Arthur's flat.

"Your lights are on."

"Yea, that's just my chaperon, Francis, he insisted on waiting up on me and is probably worried sick by now of what could possibly be keeping me out so long," Arthur flashed a suggestive smirk. "It's probably a good thing he didn't come tonight; I might have not enjoyed your company as much as I did. Now you better leave before he smells us, he's a Beta but even they pick up on mating scents."

"Yea, I guess…but one last kiss for the night? Please!? With cherry on top!" The younger Alpha playfully pleaded.

Arthur sighed, but still he couldn't keep his smile off his face. "Sure, sure."

Their lips met in a gentle push and soon, as expected, deepened into a tongue battle against each other. Arthur pulled away and grounded his palms against Alfred's chest. The damn boy was too enthusiastic for the Omega's good.

"I really need to go now." Arthur chided.

"Yea, sure, sorry it's late...and I have class tomorrow, but can we meet up again sometime?" The young Alpha looked so excited that Arthur didn't have the heart to be cheeky with him like he usually was with others.

"Yes, yes, now go you fool, I really must go now."

Reluctantly Alfred pulled away and bolted for the door, otherwise he might have jumped the Omega right there and then, hallway and neighbours be damned.

Arthur was as giddy as a school girl; still grinning he opened the door to his flat. "Hey frog, I told you not to wait for-," and all the happy air evaporated like a popped balloon.

In his small living slash dining room there stood Francis with a frown on his face and arms crossed over his chest. Upon seeing Arthur he seemed relieved, but at the same time scared and worried. However the Frenchman was the least of Arthur's worries. There sitting in one of his worn out secondhand armchairs was a man he thought he would never have to see again.

While he was out late and having a wonderful time with an intriguing Alpha, this man made himself at home. In _Arthur's_ home.

What should have been the happy and carefree conclusion to his evening with Francis fussing over him, because he by now smelled like the Alpha he was with, turned into a dreaded nightmare of old memories resurfacing which should have remained buried.

A numb and resentful feeling spread from his gut as if someone punched him, someone who had wild red hair, acid green eyes, and a set of familiar eyebrows much like his own.

"Guid eenin, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon....hopefully....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible...I forgot to add the latest chapter here...sorry...

Being a Beta in an Alpha ruled world wasn't any better than being an Omega. Sure they had their rights and could own property, but they could only have a legal marriage among themselves.

Having affairs with Alphas was expected and tolerated, but being with an Omega was inexcusable and against the law. It was considered a waste of a fertile Omega if they were with a Beta, since the chance of having children between the two pair was almost nonexistent. And this was Francis's down fall.

He was a strong believer in love, and was in a number of relationships with both Betas and Alphas, but he never really connected with them, which always left him with an unsatisfied feeling in his heart. He could and would be a great lover to his partner, but deep down he knew that it was pointless if his heart wasn't in it. That was true, until he met her.

It was just a regular old Tuesday in boring old England. Francis just gotten off work at a law firm he had an internship at, as he was coming out of the main office doors, he saw her.

A small, slim figure of a girl with long brown hair done up in two pigtails. She was with another girl walking down the street and, as they neared, the petite girl and Francis's gaze locked and he was instantly hooked.

Judging from the widening of her eyes and a playful smile on her lips she felt the same way, or so he hoped. That one moment in time was the greatest Francis ever had, but it was also his worst.

Betas can't smell over 70% of pheromones coming from the Omegas, and the girl was an Omega. Even though the Beta knew this he couldn't keep away and eventually got involved with her.

He should have been more conscience of the fact that he kept seeing her outside the law firm more and more, but being in love didn't make a person rational.

At first they were simple greetings and light conversation whenever the two saw each other. That changed when he spotted her alone on one rare occasion at a café, he took the chance and approached her. They unabashedly flirted, confirming the she felt the same way about him.

After that they started their secret romance, which could rival Romeo and Juliet; stealing away to meet in secret, whispering sweet nothings onto their skin, stolen glances and touches in public.

He truly thought they could pull it off and perhaps ran away to another country, but as it turned out, it didn't last. While both of them didn't die for one another, they might as well have for what followed next was that much worse.

As Francis strolled up to the office one morning, he didn't expect one of the head Alphas to round on him, leaving him half dead on the expensive plush carpeting of the office floor.

The Omega was young and utterly in love with Francis. She thought he could save her from the unfair future her parents had insisted upon her and she wanted to run away with the handsome Beta. But, she failed to tell Francis that she was already promised to an Alpha.

As it turned out, it was the same Alpha who smeared the office floor with Francis's blood that fateful morning. Francis half conscious glared from his spot on the floor at the next head Alpha of the Kirkland law firm and family, whom was to be mated with an Omega from the rich French rival family to smooth over their differences and increase their presence in both counties. Francis never saw Michelle again, but Scott made sure to never let the Beta forget his place.

He was reduced to something of a slave for the Kirkland family, who were practically holding the noose over his head. If word got out that a Beta was involved with an Omega, a promised one at that, he could be looking at life in prison and possibly death right after, Francis had no choice but to obey.

Scott soon made his new mate move to Scotland, permanently, and he never failed to remind Francis each and every time he left the head estate in England to mate during her semi-annual heat. What was even more of a punch to the Beta's pride was that he was made a chaperon to the only Omega in the Kirkland family, Arthur, as a reminder of what he can never have.

Chaperoning a fourteen year old Arthur around was much more bearable than putting up with the ridiculous orders of the rest of the family and ever the other servants in the household.

Francis and Arthur at the beginning were always at odds and fighting with each other. The Omega at the time was the youngest and didn't understand the world around him. None of the Alphas paid much attention to him either, but always kept him at the back of their minds to trade him as a mate to a potential Alpha once his heat started.

Young Arthur practically never saw his mother. She was only constantly with him during his early months in the world, but as she was a traditional Omega for an old rich family, she was only used to produce more Alphas and her time with the youngest was cut short.

Francis didn't think that she didn't care for her children, as he sometimes saw her reading to Arthur in the library, but she was defeated by what the society wanted her to be and willingly accepted her fate.

The lack of parental figures in Arthur's life was instead filled by Francis and some governesses, which changed constantly as neglect made the young Omega spoiled and being in a house full of Alphas made him unusually feisty.

As Arthur got older he began to see the unfairness of the world he was living in. Not being allowed to participate in sports, not being able to walk to the park by himself, or even constantly being told to never look into an Alpha's eyes while speaking with them. The unfair treatment made Arthur very resentful of his life and everything in it.

He rebelled and his misbehavior got Francis in constant trouble, as by then he was the only one responsible for Arthur. As the silly pranks pulled by the young Omega became more and more tedious and frequent Arthur's father announced that as soon as Arthur's heat started he would be mated to a rich businessman in Portugal. Arthur didn't take the news well.

It was during these times that Francis and Arthur grew on one another. They became dependent on each other and established a friendship of sorts. That friendship was strengthened with Arthur's first heat at sixteen or more specifically the lack of Arthur's heat at sixteen.

After that day the Omega never appeared at the Kirkland household and the vivid spark within his eyes died that very night.

* * *

 

"What are you going to do about Scott?"

Arthur scowled as he watched the kettle minutes away from boiling. He needed tea and he needed it now! Dealing with Scott was never easy, but now that it has been four years since he last saw his so called brother, it brought all the resentment and build up hatred for the Alpha, and Arthur just needed to relax and think.

"Nothing, he can't do anything while we are here," slowly said the Omega eyes never leaving the kettle. "He'll just pester us and go home eventually."

"But what if he doesn't? The man is persistent; he can get his way if he really wants to. You know how he is." Francis was worried, coming all the way to America and tracking down the disowned Omega was not something head Alphas did.

The kettle made whistling noise signaling that the water reached a boiling point. Grabbing a box of Earl Gray tea, the Omega scooped a spoonful of leaves dumping them into the cup as he poured the hot water over them.

He waited for the tea to steep, watching the leaves swim to the top before settling down at the bottom of the cup once again. He reflected back on the unexpected visit from his brother, now the head of the family.

Scott informed Arthur, that their father was too old to make rational decisions therefore taking up his rightful place as head. Soon the old Alpha will die and his Omega, Arthur's mother, was expected to go with him whether she wants to or not.

Arthur didn't know how to deal with the news of his parent's inevitable end or the proposition that Scott offered him. Well he knew rationally that he didn't want to do anything with the family that used and then disowned him, but emotionally he was still an unattached Omega that had his family ties severed. That put a major strain on his emotional state.

If he had been bonded that void would have been filled by his Alpha, but with every heat there was no one to help him. Francis tried his best to reassure and comfort him, but still being a Beta he didn't have that smell that was wired into Omegas that they were safe in that vulnerable state, the scent of their mate or the scent of their family nearby.

"I'm not going back, even if what Scott is promising means a lot to an average Omega, we both know that I'm not like most of them and it's something I no longer need in my life." Firmly stated Arthur, he reached for the milk and poured a few drops into the cup.

"We finally managed to get somewhere here without any of our family's help and now to go back to the bottom of the food chain, I don't think so."

The Omega huffed and brought the now steeped and cooler tea to his lips. Taking a tentative sip he let out a breath, feeling his nerves calm. "Besides, despite the odds I may have found a potential Alpha here, one whom I might grow to like of my own will, if Scott thinks I can just put up with any regular old Alpha he throws my way he's very much mistaken."

Francis regarded the short Omega and smirked. That's part of the reason he and Arthur made it out of Europe's clutches. Despite the limited education the Omega got during his childhood, he always knew that he was at the bottom of the social ladder and refused to accept it.

Arthur knew he could do better. With each book on politics or world history he stole from his brothers' rooms at night while studying home economics and child care during his day, the strive to prove himself to others opened up a new world to him. With his persistence and Francis's persuasion, they eventually got themselves to that new world.

"Speaking of the 'potential Alpha, one whom I might grow to like,'" imitating Arthur's accent the Beta sarcastically quoted the younger, "you are reeking with his scent! Was he rutting against you!? God Arthur you are not a teenager anymore and you should know better!"

The Beta crossed his arms and eyes narrowed in anger; the only thing betraying him was a wide grin on his lips. "But I must say, it was amusing to see Scott tense at the smell. He probably didn't expect you to get this far."

The Omega matched the Bata's grin, both content and eager to forget this unexpected incident as soon as possible and let the subject go.

As Arthur was walking to his bedroom to change into his home clothing, the Beta's sudden remark stopped him in his tracks.

"Just remember, he might use that against you."

* * *

 

"Achoo!" Alfred run his finger under his nose, "I can't be getting sick…"

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes, "I told you to wear something more weather appropriate."

His Omega brother may have been soft spoken, but he had that authoritative edge in his voice. Years of filling out the role of their mother, that wasn't there anymore, gave Matthew that stern nature.

Alfred just grinned long used to being chided by his brother.

"Yea, yea sure." They were sitting in the living room of their shared apartment. Both were sitting on the floor, legs stretched out under the coffee table doing homework or at least trying to do it.

The small flat consisted of a living room separated by a wall that had a small kitchen on the other side. Two bedrooms and two small bathrooms connected to each room. They lived there ever since they moved to the city three years ago.

Mattie scowled. "Well judging by the fact that you came back from your date long after midnight and reeking of a foreign Omega smell, I say that it serves you right."

Alfred's grin just widened as he remembered his date couple nights ago. He was way too excited and aroused after dropping Arthur off that he ended up doing a few laps around neighborhoods just to calm his raging hormones, which resulted in him being even later. Matthew was less than pleased.

"Are you seeing him again soon?"

Here Alfred frowned. "I don't know…We text each other, but he says he's too busy right now."

Matthew smiled. "Come on now don't mope," he lightly hit his twin's shoulder. "It's only been a few days and he does have a job right."

"Yea, but I'm just so excited to see him again. You know. I feel like if I don't see him soon I'm going to die of anxiety." Al flung forward and hit his head against the coffee table, littered with various papers they were working on.

Matthew just continued to smile at his brother's over exaggerated emotions. "Just remember not to overwhelm him; you and I both know you can be way too loud and hyper."

Al groaned from his place on the table. "Thanks Mattie."

"Anytime." The other twin smiled as he picked up his Tim Hortons coffee taking a sip.

* * *

 

A few days passed since the last time Alfred saw the pretty Omega. Sure they texted each other, but it seemed like the other man was just too busy to have an actual conversation. Alfred was pretty moody during those days which annoyed Matthew to no end.

That's why when the young Alpha's phone vibrated as he was walking down the stairs from his math class he hardly gave it any thought. Taking out his iPhone, he glanced down at the screen only to stop in his tracks, effectively causing the people walking behind him to collide into each other.

Muttering an apology he straightened himself out and pushed his way to the edge of the crowed to the nearest wall. Safely out of the ever pushing mass of people, he looked at his phone again giving it his full attention.

From Arthur:

'Hello. Sorry for not seeing you lately, I had some personal business to deal with. I'm free tonight if you are available?'

Grinning like an idiot Alfred quickly typed out a reply.

'Hiya, YES! I'm free! Do you wanna meet at the park? I have class till 5.'

Detaching himself from the wall the Alpha began pushing his way through the crowd to his next class. The phone vibrated in his hands again.

'How are you in university with that spelling? 5pm is fine, I will see you then love.'

Alfred collided with the person in front of him.

* * *

 

Meeting up at what was quickly becoming their usual place, the two decided to go see a movie and a late dinner afterwards. The theater was a few blocks away and since the weather wasn't too cold both males agreed to walk over there.

"So how was your week?" Questioned Alfred.

"Tolerable, a few annoying instances, but other than that it's same as always." Stated Arthur.

With their short texts, Alfred found out that the Omega worked as an editor for a local newspaper and occasionally took other editing and writing jobs.

"What about you?" Asked Arthur. "How is school going? This is your senior year right?"

"Yea, its fine just...honestly can't wait for it to be over." Al said with a sheepish smile.

The two were leisurely making their way through the crowded streets walking side by side, almost touching, hands bumping against each other every now and then. Alfred was fighting the urge to grab that teasing hand, but after the rutting he unintentionally bestowed on the Omega he felt slightly self-conscious.

"So, what are we seeing?"

"The Conjuring." The Alpha grinned

Arthur gave him an unimpressed look. "Those types of film are not even scary, you know."

"Of course not! That's why they are so fun to watch!" Laughed Alfred.

* * *

 

"I cannot believe you made me sit through almost two hours watching THAT!" Grumbled Arthur, "I couldn't even sleep through it since you kept screaming every other second or clinging to my arm. God I can't even feel it anymore..." The Omega kept muttering insults directed towards a certain Alpha while rubbing his sore arm.

"Hey! I wasn't screaming! I was just…surprised, yea that's all! Besides that movie was awesome and not scary at all! I would definitely see it again." Defended Alfred, while nervously looking around every now and then.

"Please you were on the verge of tears like a little girl."

Both men were slowly moving with the crowd out of the theatre through a narrow hallway. A slight sweet scent drifted through the crowd causing some to turn their heads to catch the delicious smell.

"Don't mention little girls! And I wasn't crying, it was just-" Al was cut off as the scent suddenly intensified around him. Murmurs broken through the crown, but all Alfred could do was stare at the wide eyed Omega before him as realization came crushing down on both of them.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and let out a half frightened half frustrated whine. This can't be happening! It was way too soon! He still had a few more days till the start of his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this seems like a good place to stop^^  
> Good news is that I have most of the next chapter written down. Bad news I won't be posting it till I finish this thing for LJ ( I seriously need to get that done, and I'm soo close!)
> 
> Anyways all my work is un-betad (is that a word?) so please let me know if you see any mistakes. That would be appreciated^^


	4. Chapter 4

"A-Al..." The terror and need was very much evident in the Omega's shaky voice, that it sent the Alpha's instincts into overdrive. The need to protect and mate overpowered Alfred and he jerked the shaking Omega into himself.

The other patrons of the theater had mixed looks on their faces. Some were curious - Betas, some instantly vacated the small areas to avoid the compelling scent while others pulled their companions closer – Alphas. The Omegas where the most varied in expressions. While some were content to let the two be, others were beginning to cast suspicious looks at the huddling pair.

They weren't sure if the two males were attached or not, and while Arthur and Alfred did carry each other's scent on themselves, they weren't emitting that particular scent which clearly said they were bonded. And if that's the case where was their chaperon?

Hearing broken whispers and sharp remarks caused Alfred's brain to come out from the haze, just enough for him to realize that he needed to get Arthur out of there. Taking his jacked off and wrapping it around the smaller male clinging to his front, effectively shielding him from the stares of the prying eyes.

"Come on Artie, everything is going to be okay. I'll get us home, come 'ere." Pulling the Omega even closer to himself and pushing through the crowd while feeling his erection harden with each intake of breath was one of the hardest things the Alpha had to do. Slowly inching their way to the exit Alfred's senses picked up the growing tension amidst the crowd.

Arthur whimpered at the emptiness inside him and the wetness that started leaking from his loosening hole and down his legs. He was disoriented. Why was he in this state, his heat wasn't supposed to start till three days from now. Why now? Suddenly having the cold air hit his over sensitive flesh made him loosen a whimper and at the same time brought some sense to his cloudy mind.

"Shhh its okay I got you." The Alpha squeezed him tighter as he pulled Arthur further down the street away from the theater.

"A-Alfred?" Finding his legs growing weaker with each step and colder as the autumn air assaulted his soaking wet lower half, Arthur felt exposed and pathetic. What kind of Omega went into heat early? Then again what kind of Omega started their first heat later than normal?

That's right; he wasn't normal and never will be. No Alpha wanted him and he wasn't even sure if he could have children. What was the point of even having heats if he couldn't conceive? Didn't that defeat the purpose of being an Omega and if so, then did that mean he agreed with Scott? Was he truly useless? Just another business transaction for his family's benefit?

"Arthur!" That jolted the shaking male from his troubling thoughts.

"Hey, don't worry you're fine, I got cha." Warm large hands were running down and up over the length of his arms inside the huge bomber jacket.

"Come on sweetheart, I got us a cab we'll be home soon." With some help from the Alpha, Arthur was placed inside the waiting cab. Alfred slid in beside him telling the driver where to go. The cab driver was thankfully a Beta and couldn't tell that the two were not bonded.

Shifting uncomfortably in his soaking pants the Omega whined again. In the enclosed vehicle he felt safer, but the smells were all wrong! The leather, the gasoline, the strange Beta and the countless of other lingering odors from the previous patrons of the cab. It was all wrong!

Again large hands started to wander around his body, they touched his hair, face, arms, back and front, even venturing down the outside of his trembling legs. The ever present whisper of reassurance and the light lingering kisses all over his face were comforting.

Arthur pulled himself closer to the glowing heat beside him. Alfred shifted and brought the Omega onto his lap, letting out a soft groan as the wetness of the Omega's bottom brushed his straining erection. Alfred subconsciously moved his hips against the wetness.

"It's okay Artie, you're safe. We'll be home soon."

Stroking the trembling form and laying kisses further down the neck, Alfred couldn't help but want to mount and claim what was right in front of him. His instinct and desire to breed the hot and willing Omega before him contradicted with his reason and need to protect.

Arthur may not be resisting the Alpha's touch in this state, but what would he think afterwards? Al would just be another selfish Alpha in the Omega's eyes. No, he needed to control himself.

A whimper accompanied with the circular motions against the Alpha's large throbbing cock was not helping his control. Feeling his mind fog over once again Alfred emitted a possessive growl and bit at the junction between Arthur's neck and shoulder.

The Omegas eyes widened and he let loose a needy moan, exposing his pale neck for the Alpha. Taking this as an invitation Alfred took the initiative to stake his claim on the offered skin. Starting out with gentler kisses and licks, he quickly grew more aggressive as the smell of the arousing pheromones increase in the enclosed space.

The Alpha vaguely registered the panicked taxi driver telling him something, which he chose to ignore. Putting his canines to use Alfred bit and sucked large hickeys onto the skin before him. His left hand rubbing circles into Arthurs back while his right hand palmed the Omega's erection.

Arthur whined and shifted around in Alfred's lap, he seemed not comfortable in any position he chose, and instinctually he knew the Alpha should be above him, but he just couldn't get the other to comply.

Letting out frustrated notices, which only got louder, Arthur felt his left ass cheek roughly squeezed and then the ever probing fingers trying to feel the Omega's entrance through his wet pants.

The cab stopped and Alfred snapped out of it as the driver turned to him. The quivering Omega still clung to him whining and fidgeting in his efforts to regain the Alpha's attention. Somehow Al had enough sense to thank and pay the driver, gathering Arthur into his arms as he stepped out of the cab in front of Arthur's apartment building.

"Shhh we're almost there, babe, don't worry now."

On shaky feet with an uncomfortable tented stretch of denim over his crotch, Alfred somehow made it into the building and up two flights of stairs.

"Hey, Artie where are your keys?" Leaning Arthur against the wall, Al re-positioned himself between the Omega's legs, lightly grinding against Arthur's erection.

Omega's glossy green eyes opened and stared up into the hazy blues ones. Arthur had a hard time focusing but he recognized the inquiring tone coming from the Alpha.

"W-what?"

"We gotta get inside babe, where are your keys?"

"Oh, umm, t-the inside…o-of my…jacket." His head lowered to rest on the broad shoulder before him.

After locating the keys, Al leaned over to open the door and once securing the smaller body around him finally relocating into the safety of Arthur's flat. Making sure the door was locked the Alpha quickly found the bedroom and placed Arthur on the bed.

Looking down he almost came at the striking resemblance the Omega had to the porn filled nights of his youth. Tearing his mind away from that train of thought, Al tried to focus once again.

"Artie, where are the stuff for your nest? I'll help you build it. It'll help to calm you."

Surrounded by familiar scent and setting helped to pull Arthur to a more conscious level. He still felt the burning desire to have something, anything, inside him, but the Alpha was right he needed to build his nest.

"Over in the c-closet. In the hallway."

"Got it," Alfred nodded and leaned over to nuzzle the now heavy marked neck and kiss the panting lips. "I'll be right back, hold tight."

Tearing himself from the Omega, Alfred rushed to the closet, practically ripping the door from its hinges in his haste. Pulling out blankets, pillows, pieces of loose cloth and other building material, he carried those back to the waiting Omega.

The man in question, however, was turned on his side and bucking against the pillow. Al inhaled sharply, he's going to have to give Arthur release or nothing will get done.

Dropping the stuff he brought on the floor he took off his shoes, followed by his jeans, finally allowing the painful confinement his cock was in to loosen, and lastly his shirt leaving him in just his superman boxers.

Crawling on the bed closer to the Omega, firmly grabbing his arm Al made the smaller man roll onto his back. Arthur made whining protests, but didn't resist once Alfred's body, radiating even more heat than usual, was above him.

Kissing the huge eyebrows down to the marks on his neck, Al's hands were unbuckling the belt around the Omega's hips. Once that was done and the strap of leather removed, it was flung of the bed.

Using both of his hands, Al unzipped and unbuttoned the now drenched pants and pulled them down. The sweet smell from the slick coming out of Arthur intensified and Alfred let out a loud growl, his left hand gripping tightly into Arthur's hip.

Moving his face closer to the sweet smell Al lick and bit on the trembling inner thighs, leaving some more claim marks. Getting closer to Omega's leaking erection, the Alpha gave it a generous long lick from base to tip on the underside of the twitching member. Arthur's breath hitched and instantly spread his legs wider for the Alpha.

Wanting to hear the Omega scream, Alfred's right hand moved from groping the round mound of Arthur's ass cheek to circle at the tight ring of muscles, which continued to push out more slick.

Wanting the Omega to find relief with an orgasm the Alpha roughly pushed two fingers into the other.

"Ah!" Instantly there were hands in his hair tugging at his locks as the slick leaked between Alfred's fingers and down his hand.

Probing around the tight heat twisting and rubbing the walls, his efforts paid off when the man under him gave a deep moan. Knowing what to aim for, the young Alpha panted above the other's cock as he watched Arthur's reaction.

Bending down again he hovered above the leaking head below him, sending teasing hot pants of breath over the sensitive organ. Diving right in with his fingers into the prostate, Alfred simultaneously took Arthur's cock to the back of his throat; getting a loud half moan half scream from the other man. He loosened his throat and allowed the Omega to fuck his mouth as Alfred roughly hit his fingers into the other's prostate.

Arthur's eyes flew open and his back arched at a severe angle off the bed. Legs trembling and hands tugging at the other's blond locks he came into the Alpha's mouth with the man's name on his lips.

Flopping down on the mattress his limbs feeling heavy with exertion, Arthur opened his eyes to look down his body. Alfred was still crouched between his legs and was swallowing the last of Arthur's release, some of which dripped down his chin and on the superman boxers, which now had a wet stain over the Alpha's crotch.

Alfred suddenly moved to lay over Arthur making the later lock gaze with him. Smiling down and kissing his forehead the Alpha said in a deep voice, "Well I guess we should build that nest now."

Rubbing his nose against Arthur's, Alfred got up from the Omega and moved to the piled of nest stuff he dropped earlier, starting to pick out the larger pieces for the bottom of the nest.

Arthur, having finally calmed down enough from his orgasm, sat up as well panting slightly. He still had his dress shirt on, which Al didn't bother to take off, he felt content but not satisfied enough and he knew that he will be reduced to a whining mess sooner than later.

Arthur looked off to where the Alpha was crouching and moved to help him. Somehow the two of them constructed a decent nest on top of the bed. This was not Arthur's usual place for his nest, but he found that he didn't mind it there. Once the finishing touches were made and Arthur was safely inside of it, he was comfortable.

Al went to use the bathroom to clean up, but when he came back he was met with a sight of Arthur on all fours, hips raised and jerking while more slick leaked down. If the sight alone didn't stiffen the Alpha's cock the smell sure did.

Slowly making his way over, Alfred crouched before the display and ran his hand over the Omega's lower back, round ass, and wet thighs. He licked his lips and ran his tongue over them to taste the wetness.

Moaning in pure delight at the taste, the Alpha fully inserted himself into the nest and grabbed both ass cheeks in each of his hands spreading them out. Inhaling deeply and bringing his face closer, Alfred lightly licked at the puckered entrance.

Watching in fascination as more slick came out and tumbling down the milky thighs he quickly darted his tongue out to catch the descending drops. Alfred licked and swirled his tongue around and eventually into the heat of the Omega, delighting in the desperate moans and hitches of breath.

Al pulled back and inserted one finger, widening the hole only to remove it to plunge his tongue deeper gathering more of the delicious taste into his mouth. His cock was throbbing angrily, fully aware that he still didn't get a chance to be inside that delicious wet hole.

He was about to lie on top of the other to mount him when the door suddenly flew open. "Arthur!"

Immediately instinct to protect erased everything else. Al whirled around and let out the most threatening growl he ever made. Using his body to shield the whimpering Omega behind him Alfred was crouching on the balls of his feet in a predatory manner.

In the doorway wide eyed from panic and panting from running was Francis.

"Who are you?! What do you think you're doing?!" Francis yelled. He wasn't sure how he will get the Alpha off Arthur, but he sure won't back down.

Alfred in turn wasn't going to let some Beta take away what he already claimed.

The two glared at each other neither wanting to back down.

"S-stop. Both... of you." Came a hoarse voice. "Francis t-this is A-Alfred…and Al that's m-my chaperon." The Omega turned around and was leaning against his left hand while sitting, his dress shirt revealing only the milky legs.

Alfred let out a breath as his mind processed this." O-oh...um...hi?"

Francis just started at the two males, then leaned against the door frame hand running through his hair in frustration.

"Do I really need to tell you two how inappropriate this is?"

"It's not like that! I -he- well..." Alfred started.

"Stop. Arthur please stay here. This here Alpha and I need to have a chat."

Arthur looked like he was about to protest, but just looked down and shifted uncomfortably.

Alfred's mouth set in a firm line. Squeezing Arthur's hand, he crawled out of the nest and followed the Beta out to the living room, closing the door behind him. Arthur never felt more useless and alone.

Francis moved to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Umm..." Alfred looked uncertain, fidgeting, and suddenly feeling self-conscious in just his wet boxers, still fully hard.

"I think you need some caffeine, it'll at least divert your nose from Arthur. Please sit."

Alfred moved to the armchair. He sighed, elbows on knees hands in hair. Francis busied himself with the drinks. Soon he came back placing one mug on the side table beside the Alpha while holding his own.

"Look. This isn't how it was supposed to be." Started Alfred. "We were just hanging out and then...well...Arthur started his heat and I didn't know what to do but to get him out of there. But once we got here I just...I couldn't leave him." Here he stared right into Francis's eyes with a determined look. "You can do what you want, but I'm not leaving Arthur."

Francis looked over his mug with an unamused look. "And you just decided this now? That you're not going to leave him after being high of off mating pheromones? Do you think that's all it takes for two people to create a bond for life after a quick roll in the hay?"

"No! Of course not! But I know we can work on this. I'm not here just to use him and throw him out. I'm not like the others!"

"And what would you know of the others?" Challenged Francis.

Alfred had no answer. He knew what Arthur did in his youth but he couldn't tell Francis that. And even if he did, how would the other take it? 'Hey I totally understand, I watched as other Alphas fucked him.'

And by saying that did this automatically gave him the right to claim he knows Arthur? No, he didn't know anything really, not Arthur's reasons for doing that or even any of his history, he just assumed that there were others who used Arthur, but where they really? Did Arthur do it willingly and maybe even enjoy it? Maybe Al wasn't the gods sent angel who was going to rescue Arthur from his fate. Maybe Arthur didn't need a hero and Alfred was just over reacting to the whole thing.

Francis watched quietly while the Alpha was mulling over his thoughts. He wasn't a bad person that much he could tell, but the two were rushing into this, whatever this was, like two trains on a collision course which couldn't end well.

Still the last few days were terrible for both Francis and Arthur. Scott came almost every night and if he didn't he would call and leave messages. It was a miracle he wasn't here tonight or things would have turned ugly.

Francis wanted to report the pestering Alpha, except he knew it would be pointless. Even here in America, although Omegas had more rights, the authorities couldn't intervene between the affairs within the family unless it was physically abusive. Still the emotional stress Arthur dealt with wasn't good, he felt watched and paranoid, which affected his work and personal life.

Today was his day off and Francis suggested that seeing his new friend might be good. Of course no one expected the stress to affect the Omega's heat cycle.

"Look, I think you should leave. At least for the remainder of Arthur's heat. I thank you for getting him here, safe. But you can't be here. Once Art's heat is done I think we should all have a discussion of what to expect from this...relationship."

Alfred stared hollowed eyed at the Beta, being separated from Arthur? Now? Well at least he wasn't permanently being kicked out or better yet thrown in jail.

"Alright, yea. Can I…can I at least say goodbye? I promise I won't do anything."

The Beta smiled slightly and nodded.

The door creaked open and Alfred stiffened a bit, fighting the mating urges. He soundlessly came to the edge of the bed where Arthur was moaning and turning as if he couldn't get comfortable. Francis still could be seen from the living room attentively watching the two. Al ran his hand through Arthur's hair smiling and kissing his face.

"Hey there beautiful." He crawled into the nest settled beside the Omega, pulling him on top of his broad chest. Running his large hands through Arthur's hair and down his back and up again in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, you've done this before. Once your heat is done I'll see you again, but for now I have to go."

"N-no…please." Whimpered Arthur and shifted closer to the Alphas neck.

"Sorry sweetheart I have to go. I know it's not much, but I'll leave my jacked with you, it'll keep you warm and it has my scent so you know I'm here for you."

Kissing Arthur's temple once more and then a lingering kiss on the lips Alfred shifted Arthur off of him and crawled out of the nest. After rummaging on the floor for his clothing and pulling them on, the Alpha took his jacket and returned to the Omega.

Unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it off the other, Alfred roamed his eyes over the newly exposed flesh. Arthur was squirming on top of the sheets and his skin was flushed pink just like Alfred expected it to be. Resisting the urge to explore and mark, he wrapped the jacked around the smaller male.

"There, now you can think it's me holding you. Call me if it gets too much I'll help you through it. Goodnight Artie." Kissing the other once more Alfred moved away from the nest and out of the room. Hearing a quiet whimper mixed with '-night' from Arthur, he closed the door once again.

Francis huffed. "That was really unnecessary you know. It's not like he won't live without your scent."

The Alpha looked at the Beta and rose to his full height. "He's mine, I claimed him and I'm not letting him go. Whether or not you approve." Alfred a moment Alfred looked away and headed for the door. "I'll be here once Art's heat is over, don't even try to keep me away." And he was gone.

Francis sighed, Alphas were way too much of a handful. Meanwhile in the dark bedroom wrapped in the fur lining of the jacket was a tempering Omega with tears running down his eyes.

* * *

 

"Al? It's three in the morning where were you?"

His Omega brother was dressed in PJs, but he didn't look like he got a wink of sleep.

"Sorry Matt, I should have called."

"Al? What happened? You...you smell different..."

The Alpha sighed, "it's nothing go to sleep."

"But! Wait you were with Arthur what's wrong? Did you-"

"Matthew. Don't worry. I - I just need to be alone. Okay?" The Alpha brushed past his brother leaving his keys and cell on the coffee table.

Matthew just watched after him silently. He sat down on the sofa and sighed. Ever since Alfred got involved with this Omega things just weren't the same anymore. They weren't bad, just more...complex.

The sound of a shower running in the background lulled Matthew deep in his thoughts. Random things like, their life so far, their life back with their mother before she left them, how the brothers didn't know their father, Al's love life and Matthew's own nonexistent one. What is he going to do in the future? Live with his brother?

Did he want a mate? Yes. Did he need one? No. But it would be nice to have someone right? With each heat it got more and more painful as his body's natural reminder to find someone and breed, but is that all there is to it? Wasn't there something else he could do other than be a baby factory?

The sudden ringing pulled the Omega out of his thoughts. It was Alfred's phone. Mattie looked at it then at his brother's bedroom door. He could still hear the shower going. Curiously as to who's calling at almost four in the morning he picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. 'Artie.' Deciding that this might be something important he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Ah bonjour, Alfred?"

"Oh, no this is Matthew his brother; sorry he's unavailable right now. Is this Arthur?"

"Ah no I'm Francis, Arthur's chaperon. I didn't realize Alfred had a brother." A few moments of awkward silence. "Is your brother going to be awhile?"

"Huh? Umm I'm not sure he said he wants to be alone, so I'm assuming yes?"

"Oh well then I guess I'm in luck then. I thought of talking to him about this, but and I mean no offence, he's just too rash and at this point unpredictable. I think it might be best if someone else knows the situation. Can I have a bit of your time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Arthur seems a little out of character, I wanted him to be in this dream like state, and not fully aware of his surroundings while he's in heat.  
> I hope this was good and if any mistakes are spotted please let me know! Feedback is appreciated^^


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed by and before Arthur knew it his heat was over and he resumed his somewhat normal life. During the wretched week Francis watched over him and kept Scott away, which the later complied with. Now both were sitting at Arthur’s dining table drinking tea and coffee while waiting for Alfred to arrive.

Francis had a frown on his face, brows knitted and idly drumming his fingers against his coffee cup. Arthur’s expression changed between excited, at seeing Alfred, and terrified as to what would happen after this meeting.

There was a hasty knock on the door which jolted both males out of their thoughts. Arthur made to get up, but Francis motioned for him to remain seated. The Beta leisurely made his way to the door, opening it with, “Bonjour Alfred.”

The Alpha’s cheeks were red from the cold and he was fidgeting.

“Heya, how's Arthur?” He craned his head to see past the Beta into the room.

“Yes yes, his fine, please come in.” The Beta moved and Alfred was let though.

He could tell the scent changed, but Arthur looked same as always if not a little dishevel. The Omega shyly smiled at the Alpha before him.

“Hello.”

Alfred grinned, “Hey! Good to see you, how you doing?” His hands were itching to pull the Omega into him, rub his nose against that slender neck and mark the smaller blond; but he refrained.

“Gentlemen remember why we are here.” Francis scold. “Coffee?”

“Oh yea, thanks.” Sitting in a chair by the table Al never broke eye contact with Arthur, who was beet red from the intense stare the Alpha was giving him.

“So, as you probably aware both of you started something without thinking about the consequences.”

“Hey don't say it like that! We-” Francis held his hand up to stop whatever Alfred was going to say.

“Please let's not get into the ‘ifs,’ the point is you, all things considering, committed a crime. Omegas can't rationally make decisions when in heat and you took advantage of the situation and I should report you to the authorities.”

Alfred paled, eyes darting between the Beta and the Omega, who was looking down at the table not meeting his eyes.

“But,” Continued Francis, “it’s not like I'm not to blame for this. I am Arthur’s chaperon and I wasn't there to keep an eye on both of you.” Francis sighed. “Also, as you probably noticed, your general scent changed. Even though, on an emotional level you are bonded, neither of you are emitting that specific scent. However, both of you carry the vague ‘attached’ scent, which normally disappears after a few hour apart. This of course will be problematic since it'll cause suspicion of premarital bonding or adultery. You understand what this could lead to right.”

Alfred didn't like the tone Francis was using, but he nodded anyways. “Yea I got it.” He turned to the quiet Omega.

“Arthur? Did-…did you want me as your mate?”

Arthur’s body jerked as his eyes shot up to meet with the sad sky blues.

“I...” He started hesitantly, and Alfred bit his lip to keep himself from voicing his disappointment at the Omega’s hesitation. Arthur looked down again as he clenched his hands around his cup.

“I...” The Alpha’s large hands wrapped around his smaller ones. Arthur looked up at the strained face of the Alpha who tried to smile, but it came out not quite right.

“Artie...”

“I don't know!” The Omega finally choked out. “I- I was in heat, and I wasn't thinking. I just don't know...” He choked up again.

Alfred let out his breath. “Well...I think we can be good together. Do you not like being with me?” He squeezed the smaller hands in his.

“I do! It’s just that- this is going too fast. A few weeks ago my biggest concern was keeping my plant alive and now I don't even carry my own scent and then there's those visits and messages and my heat came early and you- you're wonderful but- I-…” He was shaking, eyes darting everywhere, but the Alpha’s distressed face.

Arthur didn't know what to do. At work his coworkers will notice the change and so will Scott, and that terrified Arthur the most. For the first time in his life Arthur was scared of what Scott might do.

Now that his brother was in America and wanting him to come back to England with him, Arthur wasn't sure how far Scott would go to get his way. Would the head Alpha stop bothering Arthur if he bonded with Alfred or would that just agitate the older Alpha more and hurt both Arthur and Alfred? Aside from Francis, Arthur was alone, but now he was technically bonded to Alfred, not physically but emotionally.

“Arthur, don't worry we can work this out I know we can, but you have to let me know that you want to be with me or- or else there's no point.” There was a hitch in Alfred’s voice and he squeezed their hands tighter.

“I- I do want to be with you but-”

“But that's it. If that's what you want then we can just do what we did before your heat. Well go on dates and only do what you’re comfortable with. I don't mind. I can wait.” Alfred reach and cupped Arthur’s chin forcing him to finally make eye contact. “Please just give us a try.”

The rubbing of his thumb against Arthur’s cheek comforted the Omega and closing his green eyes he nodded.

“Alright.” He squeezed Alfred’s hands back.

The Alpha was beaming, and even Francis let out a relieved sigh.

“Well…now that this is settled, I guess now I absolutely must supervise you two. That means no rutting in the park after hours.” He said half-jokingly and got up to get more coffee.

Alfred’s face turned red, guilty smile playing on his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oops.”

Arthur let out a small laugh, interlacing his fingers through Alfred’s.

“I'm sure we can lose him soon enough.” His green eyes gleamed with mischief.

* * *

 

“This is not good.” Stated Francis as he paced in front of the seated Omega. “I can still smell Alfred’s scent heavily mixed with yours. I was hoping that his scent would diminish after a few days, but I guess since he was present for your heat his scent permanently embedded onto you.” Francis continued fussing. “Hopefully the doctor will be able to give you suppressants.”

“Hmmm...” Arthur nodded.

He's been in a trance-like state this past week, still haven't fully grasped the fact that he was, technically, bonded with the Alpha. Calling into work and requesting an extra week leave raised some concerns from his employers, but Arthur just claimed that his last heat had been exceptionally bad.

“Mr. Kirkland?”

Arthur stood up. “Yes.” 

The nurse smiled. “Please follow me.”

Arthur nodded and trailed after the small blond Omega. She led him to an examination room.

“I'm just going to check a few basic things. Please step on the scale.” As Arthur complied, she measured his weight and height.

“All is the same as last time. How you had emergency treatment recently?”

“No.”

“Good, please sit here.”

Sitting on the chair near the desk with a computer, she strapped a sphygmomanometer on Arthur’s left arm to check his blood pressure.

“Good, everything seems normal.” Taking the device off, she types the information into his file.

“Your records show you just had your heat recently, correct?”

“Yes, just this past week…”

“Anything abnormal?”

“Well umm...no, but…ah…I almost bonded with- with an Alpha.” Arthur licked his dry lips.

“Almost?” She stopped typing and turned to face the nervous Omega.

“Yes, he was present…but we- um… he didn't knot so…um…”

“I see. Do you think you are pregnant?”

“No.”

She turned back to the screen typing more information to his file.

“Are you taking any birth control?”

“No.”

“Well if you would like to start let doctor Hedervary know, alright.” The nurse turned to him once more and smiled.

“Yes, thank you.” Arthur was fiddling with the frayed threads of his sweater.

“Well, everything looks okay. Please wait here, the doctor will be in shortly.” The smaller Omega gathered her paperwork and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Arthur sighed with relief to be along and gather his thoughts. Looking around at the small, sparsely furnished room he thought back to the meeting a few days ago. Francis and Alfred both agreed that for now Arthur should take suppressants, until both are sure that they want to be together.

Normally in America, Omegas would leave the workplace and come back after they bonded or had children. Arthur suddenly showing up to work, without prior notice, with an Alpha’s scent would raise questions and possibly could leave the Omega without a job, since a lot of corporate businesses still valued the conservative views.

A rapid knock and the opening of the door brought Arthur back to reality.

“Hello Arthur! Good to see you again.” Doctor Hedervary smiled brightly as she sat down before the computer screen to look over his file.

“Hello.” Arthur greeted her.

“How are you Arthur?” Doctor Hedervary was looking over Arthur's updated file.

“I'm well, how are you?”

“Good, good. Now...” Looking at the screen, she clicked through the notes left by the nurse. “So…it seems like you encountered a problem, tell me about it”

Shifting uncomfortably once again, “Well,...umm...I-I had an Alpha present during my last heat and now...I'm carrying his scent, but we are not bonded…”

“I see.” Doctor Hedervary judged Arthur’s reaction “Did this Alpha force himself on you? You can press charges.”

“No! Ah- no, it was...that won't be necessary.” Arthur hastily explained. “We are dating but my heat started early and it caught us off guard. So...” Arthur trailed off again.

Doctor Hedervary’s unblinking stare slightly scared Arthur; she was a Beta, but could match the wrath of an Alpha when she's angry.

“I'm assuming Francis wasn't with you.”

“No...”

“Tsk, well nothing we can do about that now. These days a lot of Omegas go without chaperons, but this is a classic example why one would be useful.” She smiled and held Arthur’s hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I'm not judging your decision, Arthur, but please be careful. A lot of employers are old fashioned Alphas who still think lowly of Omegas. They won't be able to fire you just because you were sexually active outside of bonding, but they can invent a convenient enough reason if they need to.”

Arthur grimaced. Yes that was one of the downsides of being in America, behind closed doors he might as well be in England especially if the Alphas were as thick headed as back home.

“I will thank you.” He returned her smile.

“You will need some scent suppressants correct?” The Omega nodded.

She turned to the computer and clicked through the options. “I can start you on a small dose that will mask the scent of the Alpha, but it does have side effects. You will feel more anxious and slightly more sexually needy. The drug will also make your natural scent blander. This will attract some attention from the people who you interact with on regular basis, but you can blame it on a small cold. Is this alright with you?”

“Yes I'm not planning on taking these for very long, it should be fine.”

“Great, did you want to be on birth control?”

“No...I think I'm okay for now, but I'll let you know if I need it.”

“Okay sounds good to me.” She clicked some more and printed out the prescription. “Here take this to the pharmacy on the first floor and you can start today, one pill per day at same time. Come see me in a month and if you have any questions please call my office.”

Arthur took the piece of paper looking it over.

“Thank you Elizabeta.”

“Anytime.” Both shared a fond smile and left the small room. 

* * *

 

After the last two stressful weeks, the walk to his office brought a sense of normality to Arthur. One week of heat and the following week of Francis’s constant supervision and suppressants made the Omega irritated and edgy. On the one hand he was tired of being treated like a child and constantly watched, on the other what if someone notices his normal scent has changed.

Reaching the main entrance of the local newspaper company Arthur mentally prepared himself before entering the building.

The lobby was vast and empty with the exception of the big front desk with the receptionist. Arthur steeled his nerves and approached the Beta.

“Hello Toris.”

“Oh Arthur how are you? It’s good to see you.” Looking up from the paperwork he was working on, Toris greeted the approaching Omega.

“I'm fine it’s good to be back, anything happened while I was away?” Feeling more at ease Arthur leaned against the counted to chitchat with the Beta.

“Nothing much, the head office is working out a deal with another company overseas, but other than that it’s been same as usual.” Toris answered. “Your work load has been transferred over to another editor, but since your back whatever left to be done is all on you again.”

“Great! I really need to do something productive; being cooped up for two weeks wasn't exactly the best time.”

“I'm sure.” Toris smiled sympathetically and waved goodbye to the Omega, who walked towards the elevator behind the desk.

Finally being back in his office and safely away from other employees, Arthur wasted little time before diving into the pending stacks of papers that needed his attention. Several hours of reading, editing, and re-reading the Omega stretched his arms and leaned back into his chair still looking over a draft. He was suddenly interrupted by a soft knock.

Turning his attention to the door he spotted a familiar Omega.

“Hi Lukas, can I help you with something?”

Lukas as usual had a blank expression on his face, which gave a lot of people unease, but Arthur was long used to the other’s cool exterior. Standing in the doorway with two cups of steaming tea, the Omega moved into the office closing the door with his foot. Giving one on the cups to Arthur, Lukas made himself comfortable in the chair beside the desk.

A hushed silence fell on the two as they savored the flavour of their beverages.

“Are you mated?”

Arthur eyes flew open. “A- what?”

“You're not.”

Not sure how to respond, Arthur tensed up as a million excuses and scenarios flashed through his mind. He thought he could as least last a few days hopefully weeks before someone notices his wrong scent.

Lukas’s expression was still blank as he watched Arthur freeze up.

“Don't worry, the only reason I noticed is because my cousin is taking the same suppressants. What you do is none of my business.”

Arthur let out a breath of relief. “O-oh. Well...I-”

Completely ignoring the other Lukas continued.

“The head office is working on a contract with a big European company these past few weeks you were away. They don't want anything to go wrong before the final contract is signed.” He paused and looking right at the British Omega trapping him with his firm gaze. “I would advise you to stay under their radar; the European Alphas would sniff you out like dogs on a hunt.”

Arthur blew out a breath and maintained the eye contact. “Thank you I'll keep that in mind.”

* * *

 

“You smell even worse than last week. Tell me brother, do you enjoy whoring yourself out?”

Scott was once again sitting in the armchair while Arthur was glaring across the room wishing the Alpha to disappear.

“The only one here who was ‘whoring out’ is you. Did you make enough profit off of me?” Barked the Omega.

The older Alpha snorted.

“Not even close to what it could have been if you were normal and mated off at the appointed time.” Here Scott smirked. “But you did manage to taint our family’s name.”

Arthur’s glare intensified. In the six years of doing porn the polished Kirkland name took a hit. His father was furious and mother horrified. Even though he got disowned, his name and the signature eyebrows linked him back to his family. Soon the prestige social circles knew of the disowned Omega through gossip or firsthand sources. After all, even the most respected Alpha was still an Alpha with needs.

“I still don't understand why you did this to me. You are the one to inherit everything yet you jeopardized the family’s good name and your future reputation. Was I really such a disappointment that you needed to take your anger out on me? Abandonment wasn't enough!?” Arthur was standing at this point, shaking with rage.

Scott's smirk widened. “You always were so self-centered.” Getting up from the armchair he towered over the Omega. “Not everything is about you dear brother.”

He stopped smiling and glared down at his stilled brother.

“You may be masking your scent, but I can smell him on you. Remember, baby brother, even here in this backwards country unofficial bonding is loathed, especially if the family doesn't approve.” Green eyes swarmed with venom. “I wonder if you will be able to keep your job.”

Arthur paled, but didn't respond. Clearly winning this round Scott grinned and left for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long...But I will go on!


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur has been acting skittish lately, which bothered Alfred even more so than the lack of the Omega’s natural scent. They were strolling down the street of the main shopping district, stopping every now and then when something caught their eyes.

Autumn has been completely overtaken by winter which had settled over the city and was here to stay. But the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Alfred was willing to believe that spring was on its way.

However the moody attitude and the distracted one word reply from Arthur was slightly ruining his mood. Alfred sighed, thinking of a good way to cheer up the moping Omega.

Something to the left caught his eye and the Alpha turned his head to look at his find across the street. The taller male stopped as a large grin appeared on his face and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to pull him towards their new destination.

“Al? Hey!”

“Come on Artie let's go this way!”

Laughing and tightly latching onto the smaller hand, Alfred recklessly rushed across the street through traffic. Dodging between cars and trying not to slip on the snow, got the pair a lot of angry honks.

“Alfred! You idiot! What are you doing!?” The Omega tried to pull away, but once he realized they were already in the middle of the road he squeezed the Alpha’s hand in a death grip.

Panting after the sudden run Alfred laughed when they finally reached the other side. “Haha that was close! Man I’m soo pumped for this!”

“That's not good enough reason to get us killed you git! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Rubbing the back of his neck Al gave a guilty smile noting that they were getting looks from bystanders. Ever since Arthur started taking the suppressants his scent returned to that of an unattached Omega, but it lost the specific smell that was Arthur’s alone.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, but I would totally save you if something happened! I won’t let anything hurt ya.”

Arthur let out a defeat breath. “I know.” There was a hint of a smile and Al cheered for the small victory.

“Now come on we gotta do this.”

Grabbing the Omega’s hand the Alpha moved them towards the ice rink outside the city hall. Giving the frozen body of water a once over, Arthur turned to his boyfriend with scorn and a single.

“No.”

“Oh come on! You'll love it!”

“I highly doubt that!” His brows turned downward glaring death at the ice rink.

“Did ya even try it?” The scowl deepened. “Didn't think so. Now come on.” Pulling the other’s hand Al once again set towards the rink.

“Alfred! I- we can't!” Protested Arthur, weakly pulling his hand away from Alfred. 

“Why not?” The Alpha’s grip tightened still not letting go.

“Because...because we don't have skates.” The Omega cursing his inability to come up with a better response.

“Don't need ‘em.” Happily continued Alfred.

They were on the edge between solid ground and the slippery surface. The Omega looked torn and Alfred took pity on the shorter blond.

“Come on, I just want us to have fun, you looked miserable all day.”

Arthur glanced at Alfred’s fogged up glasses and sighed. “Alright...”

“Yes!” Alfred pulled the other man into a quick hug before letting go.

Stepping on the frozen surface keeping out of the way of other skaters, Al slid a few steps away from Arthur extending his arms out, beckoning the Omega.

Arthur huffed, gave the ice a pointed glare and stepped onto the frozen surface. When it didn't break under him Arthur allowed a small smile and looked to Alfred’s out stretched hand. Zeroing on his goal he slowly pushed forward only to see the world go upside-down and not so gracefully ended up on his rear.

Shaking his head from the fall the Omega let out a pained hiss as he rubbed his back. Muttering curses under his breath Arthur turned towards his boyfriend who was trying, very hard and unsuccessfully, to hold in his laughter.

“Oh shut up you wanker!” The Omega tried to get up, but slipped again and ended up in the same position, only now Alfred was laughing louder and a few of the people skating by flashed amused smiles.

Arthur’s face exploded bright red from embarrassment and while cursing at Alfred he moved to crawl back to the solid ground, no matter how undignified it made him feel.

“Hey, hey! I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh.” The Alpha slid close to the retreating Omega trying to suppress his laughter.

“Come on, I’ll help you up.” Said Al, offering his hand to the fallen Omega.

Arthur eyed the outstretched hand with suspicion, but gave in and reached out. Pulling the smaller male up, Alfred brushed the snow off of Arthur’s back while the Omega rubbed his backside with pity. That hurt damn it!

“You can't skate.” Alfred didn’t even try to hide the amusement in his tone.

Arthurs face got hotter. “No you git.”

“You should have told me.”

Receiving no reply Alfred hugged the other closer.  

“I guess I should have asked…but since we are here we might as well enjoy this.”

“But Al-”

“Never mind just hold tight onto me, I won't let you fall.” The Alpha gave such a charming smile that any excuse or protest Arthur might have had instantly died. Wrapping his arms around Alfred and holding on tightly, the Alpha did the same to the Omega, securing him.

“Ready? Don't let go okay.”

Arthur nodded and Al slowly turned to slide to the side.

“Just follow my lead, like dancing.”

“This is nothing like dancing.” Muttered Arthur, but obeyed the instructions.

“You're doing good just take it easy, we won't go far.”

Sliding back and forth close to the rink’s edge out of other people’s way, and in case Arthur decides he wanted to stop. They held each other barely conversing except for small remarks here and there. Pressing his red, cold nose just below Arthur’s right ear the Alpha inhaled deeply only to feel disappointed.

“Al your glasses are freezing.” Although Arthur made no movement to push away, instead he just pressed tightly against the Alpha.

“You don't smell like you.” Muttered Alfred still sniffing his boyfriend, trying to find the Omega’s true scent beneath the mask.

“I know.” Softly replied Arthur.

It has been a few weeks already and the suppressants were affecting his mood, but he couldn't stop taking them until he was a hundred percent certain that he wanted to mate with Al. However, Scott’s return was still on the forefront of his mind, causing him great hesitation.

“Hey.” Pulling out from his depressing thoughts, Arthur realized that there were tears running down his face.

“You okay? What's wrong?” Cupping Arthur’s face with both hands, thumbs brushing away the coming tears, Alfred lifted the Omega’s face to look at him.

“Nothing! I'm fine!” Arthur pressed his face closer to Al’s chest hiding his unexpected tears.

“No you're crying, tell me what happened.” The Alpha was trying to coax the shorter male to look at him again.

Releasing Alfred from his hold, Arthur went to wipe the tears away, damn the drugs messing with his emotions!

“Arti- Whoa!”

Apparently letting go of his support wasn't the best idea as Arthur quickly lost his footing and fell, dragging Alfred with him.

“Bloody hell!” Coming up from a vertigo Arthur let out an annoyed hiss, looking towards Alfred he couldn't help but burst out laughing. The Omega watched through tear filled eyes as his boyfriend tried to pick himself up, but kept losing his grip and slipped again, his hair was dishevel and glasses hanging off of his left ear.

Eventually the Alpha got himself into a sitting position and looked at Arthur, choking on laughter, soon joining the Omega. They giggled like children for a few moments before Alfred moved towards Arthur and helped him up. Together they slowly made their way off the ice rink suppressing laughter.

“Finally!” Alfred had a huge grin of his face squeezing Arthur closer as they walked away from the rink.

“What?” Questioned Arthur a full smile on his face as well.

“You’re happy.” Simply answered Alfred and Arthur realized that he truly was.

* * *

 

Hearing the muffled reply through the door, Arthur hesitantly pushed it open peaking inside the spacious office.

“Arthur. Come in.”

“Yes sir.” Quickly slipping and shutting the door the Omega made his way to the desk in the middle of the office.

A large man behind the desk was shuffling through the paperwork littering his desk. Arthur stood as straight as possible, awkwardly swaying from foot to foot.

“Arthur.”

The Omega jumped and looked at the Alpha.

“Please sit down.”

Arthur obeyed, not sure what to do with his hands. This was only the second time he was in the personal office of his boss’s boss; meaning this Alpha was the head of their division of the newspaper company.

The man interlaced his fingers together and inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy breath. He looked away and that made Arthur nervous. The Omega wanted to run, but his pride wouldn't let him, no he'll face whatever this is.

“There has been a complaint.” The Alpha started. Arthur waited with bated breath for him to continue, but the moment stretched for too long and the Omega just couldn't sit still.

“Sir?”

The large Alpha shook his head and looked back at Arthur directly in the eyes. “I'm sorry Arthur.”

The Omega couldn't breathe.

“I personally don't have anything against you and I think you are a great employee, your record is perfect and you have worked with us for –” But Arthur didn't hear the rest.

His throat closed up and all he could feel was dread filling his entire being, starting from the bottom of his stomach and working its way through his body. Why is that every time he feels good or happy the world felt the need to spit in his face? He was hoping for a new start, a bright future here in this new country, but already after four year, just four lousy years, and everything he's worked for has been for nothing.

“Arthur?”

Focusing back onto the man the Omega forced himself to pay attention.

“Look I'm sorry; if this was someone else we wouldn't be having this conversation, but the people who made the complaint are the one’s this company is working with to form a contract. This morning a notice came to me from the very top that our company’s values and ethics might be in jeopardy due to your…em…status...” the Alpha trailed off.

“My…status?” Arthur was shell shocked.

The Alpha gave him a look. “Yes. Although it’s none of our concern what you do in your personal life, when it starts to reflect our company’s image we are required to deal with…the situation.”

Gripping the edge of the armrests Arthur’s voice shook with rage. “Situation?...Please tell me _sir_ ,I don’t seem to understand, what is the situation?”

The Alpha frowned and raised his eyebrows at the Omega’s slightly raised voice. The tension between the two men was almost visible as the Alpha let out dominating pheromones and the Omega countered with rage and defiance.   

“I see that your manners are as loose as your legs.”

* * *

 

“So what got you all happy?” The blue eyed Alpha eyed his Omega brother, who was currently humming a tune and swaying to it while making crepes. 

“Nothing, nothing.” The younger smiled as he served a plate of delicious crepes to his brother. “So tell me more about Arthur.” The Omega quickly changed the subject from himself and onto his self-centered brother.

The Alpha immediately brightened up and launched into another disgustingly sweet story of Artie this and Artie that while covering the crepes with equally disgusting sweet chocolate syrup. Matthew frowned, what a waste of a perfectly good crepes, he thought as he almost entirely covered his share with maple syrup.

Things have been going well for both of them. Matthew was graduating this year while Alfred still had a year and a half. Although the Omega wasn't sure what he was going to do after graduation it still made him feel accomplished. They really did come a long way from the homeless shelters in Toronto.

“Earth to Mattie!”

“Huh? Oh sorry Al, I was listening.”

Al gave him a skeptical look, “Sure...” He frowned, but the chocolate smeared around his lips and chin weakened the effect.

Matthew suppressed a smiled and brought a piece of maple covered crape to his mouth.

Loud knocking jolted the two brothers.

“I'll get it!”

“Al no, you eat like a pig and you're covered in chocolate I'm not letting you see anyone like that.”

“Hey! I don't eat like a pig...” The Alpha muttered consciously whipping his face with the back of his hand.

“Al.” The Omega raised an eyebrow giving his brother his unimpressed look.

“Fine! Whatever...” The older brother stalked away.

Mattie shook his head as he headed for the door, opening it with a friendly “hello,” he was instantly tackled to the ground. Struggling to regain his bearings the Omega was met with a sobbing messy blond with huge eyebrows who was sitting on top of him.

“Hey are you okay? The Omega felt the instinct to comfort and Matthew, at that moment, wasn't even questioning the strange man who tackled him through his front door.

“Alfred!” The messy blond wailed brokenly, “Alfred I-” Sob. “I was...” Green eyes finally focused and the man stilled. Cautiously sniffing the scent of the man he was sitting on, the sobbing Omega pulled back as realization crashed down on him. “You are not Alfred.”

Further in the apartment loud footsteps were heard and in came the wide eyed Alpha.

“Arthur!” The Omega’s confused green eyes shifted between the two males.

Matthew decided to be helpful, since years of knowing his brother, he knew that the Alpha most likely forgotten to mention that he had a brother.

“Hi Arthur, I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother.” Matthew smiled at the other Omega.

“Oh. He didn't mention you at all.” Arthur still shell-shocked awkwardly moved to the floor beside the knocked down man.

Matthew let out a sigh. “That’s nothing new.”

The Alpha guiltily laughed, “sorry bro.” Moving towards both Omegas on the floor he kneeled down.

“Arthur what's wrong?”

Arthur still looked uncertain, eyeing both men noting their similarities and differences. Eventually his watery green eyes settled on Alfred. “Al.”

“Yes Artie?” He smiled encourage.

“Your face is covered in chocolate.”

* * *

 

“They can't do that!” Alfred fumed as he paced back and forth in front of the two Omegas on the sofa. Matthew placed a comforting hand on Arthur’s shoulder as the teary eyed Brit was hunched over a plate of crapes.

“Actually they can.” Said Matthew.

“But!...That’s....” Alfred trailed off and stopped not knowing what to do.

Matthew sighed. “So, Arthur what are you going to do now?”

Taking the fork out of his mouth the Omega stared at his plate as if the melted butter surrounded by cut pieces of cooked dough would tell him the answer.

“I-I guess look for another job…Although it’s certainly is difficult right now...” He trailed off.

Matthew looked at his brother who clenched his hands into fists and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Al.” Matthew muttered softly.

The Alpha turned facing the two and nodded to his brother.

“You’re done right? Here let me take your plate.” The purple eyed Omega smiled.

“Oh, thank you.” Handing over his comfort food Arthur felt embarrassed. “Can I help you with the dishes?”

“No, don't be silly.” Matthew smiled and rose to go to the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”

“Um…if it’s not too much trouble.” Hesitantly answered Arthur.

Watching the other Omega disappear behind another wall Arthur felt the sofa dip and he was instantly surrounded in warmth.

“You're gonna be okay Artie.” Alfred muttered reassuringly into the blond messy hair.

“I know, I'm...I'm just under a lot of stress lately...”

“I've noticed.” They stayed close quietly sharing warmth while the subtle noises came from the kitchen. “Do you wanna stay here for a few days?”

“What?”

“I don't mean it like that! It’s just...the thought of you being alone in your home is kinda...unsettling...” Alfred scratched his cheek awkwardly.

“I'm not alone I’ll have Francis remember.”

“Yea but...”

“Besides, I couldn't intrude any more on you and Matthew.”

Alfred frowned, “then I'll stay with you.”

Arthur paled, thoughts of Scott filled his mind, and those along made him wish he accepted the invitation to stay.

“No! Ah…no... Al its fine... your school is too far from my place...

“That's okay it’s only an extra transfer on the bus.”

“I-I wouldn't want to inconvenience you...” Arthur trailed off, mentally ramming his brain for some excuse, any excuse!

“It’s fine Arthur.” A soft voice interrupted the raging thoughts.

A mug of steaming tea was placed in front of Arthur on the coffee table. The Brit looked up into the purple eyes of the Omega.

“I couldn't...”

“It’s okay, really, I don't mind.” His eyes shifted around the room and he cautiously continued. “I think you need some time to get away and figure out what you want to do.”

Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but couldn't make anything from the younger Omega’s tone. “Oh...um...then I guess if you're okay with me being here then-”

“Yea! This is great! This means I'll get to spend more time with you.” And Arthur’s lungs were fighting for air as the arms around him tightened.

“A-Al! Let go!”

“Haha sorry.” The Alpha was grinning widely. 

“Thank you.” Arthur smiled. “I will not be here for long and tomorrow I'll start a job hunt.”

“Don't worry Arthur it’s okay really.”

“Do you want to get some of your stuff tonight?” Questioned the bouncing Alpha.

“No! I’ll…um…get it tomorrow. I'm just so exhausted today.”

“Hey no worries take it easy.” Burying his nose in Arthur’s hair, Alfred couldn't help but feel happy that Arthur was staying with him, but angry that some faceless Alpha was making his boyfriend suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hope the feel of this story is still constant with previous chapters, going back and forth between this fic and my other story really requires a change of gear...
> 
> Also this chapter was getting quite long so I had to break it up in two, so think of this as part 1. Again sorry for the long wait I'm planning to post another chapter later on this month^^ Comments are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

The three spend the rest of the afternoon watching TV. They only had the one sofa which didn’t fit all of them and since Alfred wanted to keep Arthur close he ended up dragging the Brit to the floor with a few blankets, giving Matthew the full space of the sofa.

“So Arthur, do you live with Francis? Isn't that kind of...” Matthew searched for a better term to not offend their guest.

“Ah yes…He was my chaperone since my childhood and even though I’m way passed the time of officially needing supervision, it’s much cheaper to split the rent between the two of us.” Arthur sighed. “But some twelve years of living together still drives us crazy.”

Matthew hummed in understanding; usually the chaperons don't stay with their Omega charges for such a long.

“You never got a mate?”

Alfred felt Arthur stiffen in his arms. “Um...no…that um…just never seem to work out. There was a dispute between my family and I.”

Matthew sensed the tension and shifted the attention away from Arthur.

“Our mother left us.” The Brit turned his head from the TV to look at Matthew and Alfred.

“Really?”

Alfred smiled bittersweetly. “Yea, she mated with an Alpha at a young age and got pregnant, but he didn't want to stick around. My brother and I don't even know who he is.”

When his brother got quiet Matthew continued. “When Canada passed laws that gave Omegas more rights, and essentially a new beginning, mum took that opportunity and left. She didn't even say goodbye just was gone the next morning. I guess we ruined her life and she never wanted us so when mating outside marriage was decriminalized, she just took the opportunity.”

Green eyes shifted between the two men. “That's...I'm so sorry...”

“Nah don't worry about it.” Alfred brushed Arthur off. “We managed. Both of us were taken to an orphanage where we finished high school. Since Matthew is an Omega and I’m his only relative we couldn’t be separated, but nobody wanted to take two kids. There was an economic crisis, so I guess nobody wanted two extra mouths to feed. Alter we turned sixteen they kicked us out and we just floated around. Eventually after flipping burgers and saving up we came here. Man both of us worked awful jobs and lived in shady places. Then Mat applied to college and got in on a full scholarship, after a year I got in as well, not a full ride but decent grant…and here we are.”

“Why here?” Questioned the Brit.

“Why not? It’s not like we actually have a definite home and we just wanted to go see what’s here.”

“It was mostly Al’s idea.” Piped up Matthew from the sofa. “He was way too swooned by Hollywood films.”

“Hey!”

Arthur smiled. “You are a bit of a romantic aren’t you?”

Al pouted, “it’s not like it’s a bad thing.”

“Of course not love.” Amused, Arthur ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

Al grinned and nuzzled into Arthur's cheek. Matthew smiled quietly while observing the two. He glanced at his phone and sent a quick text, noting the time he said. “Hey Al don't you have class at five?”

“Oh yea...what time is it now?”

“Half past four.”

“Oh shit I'm going to miss the bus!” Untangling himself from their little makeshift nest the Alpha ran around the small apartment gathering his books and papers which were scattered around the area.

Arthur with a raised eyebrow watched his boyfriend rush back and forth.

“Is he always like this?”

“What? Distracted, hyper, messy, can't keep track of his schedule? Yep.” Here Matthew smiled. “But now more so when you are involved.” The Brits face covered in red blush.

“Oh shit what day is today? Do I need my chemistry book? No tonight its literature...damn I didn't read that book...where is it anyways...?” Rushing for the door with his book bag and a quick “I’ll see ya later!” He rushed out.

“I don’t see how I can possibly be affecting him.”

Loud thumps were heard coming back. The door was flung open and the Alpha returned.

“Did you forget something Al?”

Ignoring his brother’s question Alfred practically tackled Arthur and messily kissed him hard. The Brit didn't even have time to respond before the Alpha pulled away and grinned at him, “bye Artie.”

He got up and rushed for the door.

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely affecting him.” Matthew commented.

* * *

 

The Brit cautiously entered the dark bedroom and sniffed the scent. This was definitely the Alpha’s room. After Alfred left, Matthew and Arthur spend the rest of the day quietly doing their own thing.

Arthur tried to keep his worries at bay; he called Francis letting him know what happened and where he was. The Beta was surprisingly - unsurprised, as if he expected this all along. Agreeing that a few days of being away from his house would benefit the Omega, the two agreed to meet up tomorrow to discuss Arthur’s plans.

Matthew was cleaning the kitchen and later finished his homework while Arthur read a book he borrowed from the quiet Omega. Alfred’s collection consisted only with comics and text books.

“Hey Arthur?” The Brit looked up from his paperback. “I'm going to bed I have an early class tomorrow morning. Al will be home later so feel free to go to bed whenever.”

“Oh okay….Al’s classes sure run late.” 

“Yea, it’s his literature class he usually gets extra tutoring from one of his friends after class and he comes back late so don't wait up for him.”

“Ok.”           

Now standing in the doorway of his boyfriend’s room Arthur was uncertain, maybe he really should have waited for Alfred. But he planned on getting an early start for a job hunt and he wanted to stop by his flat as well. Oh well.

Flipping the lights on the Omega was met with a brightly coloured room. The Alpha sure liked his colours. There were posters of movies and superheroes plastered all over the walls. The floor was littered with various articles of clothing. The bed was not done. Colourful blue sheets with a matching duvet, but with stars, and red pillows were thrown with clothing, comic books, games, and other stuff on top of the mattress.

So this is what Alphas room look like...Cautiously maneuvering around the mess Arthur hesitantly opened one of the drawers. Inspecting the content of the drawer the Omega was relieved that they were socks. Trying the next one brought a blush to his face, boxers and briefs. The third one revealed what he wanted cotton t-shirts and pajama pants. Rummaging through the drawer he picked out what he liked.

Stripping down the Omega slipped on the oversized batman shirt that fell off his shoulder and plaid pants with drawstrings that helped to loosely keep the pants up on his hips. Folding his clothing from today Arthur looked for a clear space to put them down. Finding none he reluctantly placed them on top of the dresser covered with what looked like movie cases.

Clearing the bed, the Omega hesitantly slipped under the covers. Alfred’s scent was everywhere. Surrounding him from all sides and slowly awaking his suppressed Omega hormones. Inhaling deeply Arthur let out a small whine. Stop it Arthur. This isn't the time or the place besides, Matthew is just in the room over.

The Omega curled in tighter enjoying the warmth and the scent. He seemed to doze off for a bit, when a hand rubbing his side brought him back to the waking world.

“Al?” The Omega rolled onto his back as the covers were lifted. Not liking the cold he opened his eyes and met the darker blue not covered by lenses.

“Arthur.” The Alpha breathed out and fully moved over the Omega. “You’re wearing my clothing.” Hands ran down the smaller chest all the way to his hips.

“A-Al!” Fully awaken, Arthur’s senses were reacting to how strong the Alpha’s scent became. It was intense, dizzy, and full of desire, want and love.

Alfred lowered himself on top of Arthur capturing his mouth and pushing his tongue inside. One of his hands blindly reached for the duvet. Finding it he threw it over them both creating their own little world. They parted for air momentarily, before diving back in challenging each other for control. Alfred’s hands were everywhere tracing, rubbing, and groping through the loose fabric. His right hand pushed the oversized shirt up until he found a perk nipple. Giving it a quick pinch and a soothing rub which brought a muffled moan from Arthur. He broke the hot kiss to breath.

“Wait. Alfred.” Arthur panted.

Moving down to suck at the other nipple, Alfred continued to pinch and play with the hardened bud.

“Al!” Hands dug into the Alpha’s back and hair. Back arched, from the Alpha’s harsh sucks and nips, their hardened erections brushed against each other.

“Ah!” Both men moaned.

Alfred let go of the reddening nipple and kissed up to Arthur’s left ear lightly nibbling and licking at the ear and neck, his left hand moved down to rub the Omega’s hips and grope his ass.

“I've been thinking about you all evening.” Huskily whispered the Alpha.

Arthur blush intensified and he dug his nails into Alfred’s hips.

“You sprawled out on my bed while a do all sorts of fun things to you.” Continued the Alpha, lightly rubbing himself on Arthur. The Omega’s hands trailed down to Alfred’s ass squeezing and bringing him closer.

“For the life of me I couldn't focus on anything else. It was just you in front of my eyes. I was so horny the professor asked me if my Omega was in heat, waiting for me. Heh, I almost said yes.”

Arthur moaned loudly whining for more contact. Picturing Alfred sitting in class with a hard on from thinking about him seriously turned the Omega on.

Alfred bit hard into the junction of the neck and shoulder causing a hiss and hands to fly up to his messy hair, pulling hard.

“Alfred! We can't. Slow down.” Arthur tried to organize his thoughts, but the Alpha was making it very difficult to focus.

“I know.” Licking soothingly at the bruising mark Alfred slowed his rutting against the Omega which caused a whined protest. Kissing the other gently, Alfred rolled them onto their sides.

“We don't have to go far.” He said when both broke apart for air.

“What about Matthew I don't want to cause a disturbance...” The Omega asked hesitantly. 

Alfred’s hand pulled the string on Arthur pants. “He already said it okay for you to be here, and he pretty much expected this so don't worry.”

The pants loosened up and Alfred pulled them down as he kissed Arthur again. Opening his eyes they stared at each other, panting.

“You're not wearing underwear.” Alfred’s eyes flashed with lust and desire.

The Omega blushed. “Well I didn't want to dirty them! I still have to wear them tomorrow! Besides you're only in your boxers.”

The Alpha grinned. “I'm not complaining.” Kissing Arthur’s nose lightly he added, “and you can wear mine tomorrow.”

“I-Ah!…mmn!” The Omega jerked when Alfred grabbed him and gave a light tug.

“God you're so fucking gorgeous. I could get off just by watching you squirm like that.” Arthur moaned again as Alfred swirled his thumb around the sensitive head.

Beads of pre-cum leaked down the shaft and over large hands, helping to slick the slow agonizing movements over Arthur’s erection. The Omega was hot, the duvet cover was over them, and he was suffocating from the scent and heat radiating off their bodies.

“Al- I want-” His hands flew down to the Alpha’s chest, nails digging into the toned pecs got him a groan of pleasure.

Concentrating on his hands, rather than the maddening slow movements over his sex, Arthur circled the perk nipples before moving across the muscular plain of Alfred’s chest. He felt the muscles tense under him as the Alpha fought against his instincts. Exploring further down the well-toned stomach he reached the band sitting low on Alfred’s hips.

Arthur’s fingers managed to grab the elastic band lightly tugging it down over Alfred’s ass. He could feel the dampness from the boxers and the twitching member concealed beneath them, but the Omega’s concentration was broken as the Alpha cupped his balls, and Arthur loudly moaned.

Alfred’s head rested against the Omega’s panting and kissing the other’s matted hair as Arthur tried to regain his breathing. Focusing back on his task, the Omega forcefully pulled down the damp boxers and watched the large erection bounced free.

Last time he was too out of it to really remember all the details, but now he could fully appreciate the length that would have bred him. Arthur licked his lips. Lightly grasping at the base and feeling up to the head to gage the Alpha’s size. He lightly squeezed just under the head and Alfred moaned appreciatively. Rubbing over the slit encourage more pre-cum and soon Arthur’s hand was sticky. Slowly moving down and up, the Omega set a slow pace, wanting to tease the other. Alfred fumbled his own rhythm over Arthur’s length as pleasure surged through his body.

Locking eyes, lips centimeters apart, the two males matched their pumping, slowly increasing the speed. Alfred moved closer pushing his boxers down to tangle his legs with Arthur’s. The Omega tried to get his pants off, but they only twisted around their feet.

“Arthur.” Al panted, licking his dry lips.

Arthur nodded and watched as Al’s free hand came to take his smaller one off the Alpha’s sex. The movement over his own erection stopped and the Omega was desperately jerking up seeking friction. He moaned loudly as Alfred’s large, hot length slid against his own. Grasping both of them in his larger hand, Al squeezed tight.

“Move with me Arthur.” Mashing their mouths together in an open kiss Al tightened his hand again. The friction of their dicks rubbing together against Alfred’s rough hand was overwhelming. Arthur was moaning in pleasure into Alfred’s mouth as he bucked against the hotness surrounding him. He felt Alfred returning his hand to their need and the Omega happily joined the mess.

“I'm close.” Muttered Al when they could breathe again.

“Yes, me too...” Panted Arthur.

“I’m- I'm gonna go rough okay?” The Omega nodded in response closing his eyes. They needed release, this was just keeping them in a balance between enough and not enough.

The Alpha rolled them over and pinned Arthur back against the mattress, hands still working over their leaking erections. Alfred spread the Omega’s legs, awkwardly freeing them from the pants and wrapped the smaller male’s right leg around his waist as his thrusting speed increased.

Sweat coated their bodies as the pleasure rose with faster rocking against each other, their hands helping to create even more friction. Both men were moaning into each other. Alfred lifted Arthur’s ass higher, squeezing the firm roundness, his other hand interlaced with Arthur’s, their straining erection between them.  
  
“Ah!...Artie…fuck…”   
  
“Alfred!” The Omega’s eyes widened seeing white as he arched back and moaned out his release.

When Alfred raised his ass, the Alpha’s sack hit against his entrance sending jolts of intense pleasure to his cock and balls. Unable to hold back Arthur coated their hands and stomachs with Alfred not far behind.  
  
This was the first time Alfred got to watch Arthur orgasm. Riding out his own release the Alpha couldn't take his eyes off the smaller male. His skin was sticky and damp, hair messy, legs tight around his torso, eyes and mouth wide. Alfred felt like he could cum again.

Leaning in Alfred plunged into the wide open mouth, messily kissing his partner. Their hands still intertwined rubbed together, coated in their mess.

The heat was becoming unbearable. Arthur felt like he was going to pass out, and Alfred’s tongue wasn't helping. He whined and lightly pushed against the heavier male.

The Alpha sensing slight distress coming from the Omega slowed their kiss and with a free hand lifted the covers.

A sharp gasp came from Arthur as the cold air hit his body. However, he wasn't cold for long, Alfred settled on his side hugging the Brit closer to his body.  
  
“We should take a shower.” Hoarsely whispered Arthur after a moment of silence.

“Nah. Too comfy.” Alfred replied into Arthur’s hair, tightening his hold on the Omega.

About to argue Arthur felt light kisses on his head and Alfred’s hand running up and down his back. Deciding he was too tired to care the Omega resolved to forget everything and relaxed into the embrace.

Within these four walls he didn't have to hide or play any part society expected from him. Here he could be just Arthur sleeping next to his boyfriend. Just for this night he willed himself to believe that everything would turn out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! It’s still February and I updated :D
> 
> Note: In this AU the Omegas are actually the territorial ones. Even if they don’t own the household they oversee it and therefore have a final say in everything related to the home. Even if Omegas don’t have rights, an Alpha will most likely listen to their Omega in the privacy of their home than in public. This is due to the age old instinct. Of course if the Alpha is abusive by nature this doesn’t apply. The point is that Arthur staying over with the brothers is a big deal. Outside of the family Omegas hardly ever let outsiders into their home, only family, close friends, and potential mates to their offspring but under supervision. 
> 
>  
> 
> Since I based some things off of the women’s rights movement, here are some comparisons between Canada, USA, and UK. There were some exceptions of course, but these are the know bills which really gave women the right to vote on a federal level. Mainly only white men got to vote and it wasn’t until the passing of these bills that women nationwide could cast their vote ^^ (if you see a mistake let me know!)
> 
> Canada: Womens Franchise Act1918 (over 21; not “alien-born”; property qualifications) Today: a citizen; 18+; registered)
> 
> America: the 19th amendment 1920 (all states) Today: a citizen; 18+ some states allow 17; residency requirements)
> 
> UK: Equal Franchise 1928 (franchise equal to that for men) Today: a citizen; 18+; Irish, Commonwealth or European Union citizen who is resident in UK)


	8. Chapter 8

“Any luck today?”

Arthur groaned 'no,' his frown reflected in his cup of tea.

He and Francis were sitting in a small cafe for lunch. Arthur started his job hunt on the following day of staying at Alfred’s place, but that was a week ago and since then he still hasn't found anything. The Omega didn't have a reference to give him credibility. When questioned why he left his former place of employment, it resulted in awkward half-truths and vague circumstances.

Arthur noted that his scent changed into a noticeably unhealthy smell. Francis suggested that it was because Arthur had to double his prescription dose to cover Alfred’s scent, now that he was constantly around the Alpha. This led to even more trouble, as most of the employers didn't want to risk hiring an unhealthy Omega and turned him away.

Arthur swallowed his pride and looked at the service level job, which yielded no better results.

“I feared as much...” Francis grimaced and toyed with his half eaten sandwich.

The Beta had dark rings under his eyes. With the loss of Arthur’s income Francis now had to support them both, picking up extra hours at his office job to keep up with rent. Stress from overworking was only part of the Beta’s problems. Arthur’s sudden disappearance from their home left a fuming older Alpha tormenting Francis daily.

“So, what shall we do now?” Muttered Francis, continuing to push the half eaten sandwich around the plate. 

“What can we do? Nothing but keep trying.” Firmly stated Arthur. “Something will come up, and then we can move to another place and hopefully lose Scott”

“Still, I wonder how long we can keep this up…You can't exactly hide away with Alfred for too long. He's still in college and can't support you and his brother at the same time. Not to mention, your prolonged presence will put a strain on his Omega brother.”

Arthur chewed on his lip, of course he knew that. Bonding with Alfred would completely put him out of his family’s claws, but he didn’t want to impose on Alfred. Arthur considered himself to be an independent Omega and tying the knot just to avoid his problems didn’t sit well with the Brit.

Picking up his cup, the Omega drained the remainder of his peach tea. “Fine if those assholes want a ‘healthy’ Omega then they'll get one.”

“Oh?” Francis raised a questioning eyebrow at his companion. “What do you have in mind?”

* * *

 

“So....you’re really gonna go back?” Grumbled the Alpha for the tenth time.

Arthur’s patience was running thin, but he tried to be understanding. “Yes sorry love, but we both know I overstayed my welcome here.”

The Brit wasn't away for long, but he did manage to bring some of his belongings to the twins’ place. Folding them up in a duffle bag, as Alfred pouted on the bed. The childish look his Alpha had brought an amused smile to his lips. “You knew I couldn't stay here for long love.”

“Yea, but...why can't I come visit you?” Pouted Alfred.

“I told you, I need time for your scent to diminish so the suppressants don't interfere with my scent too much. It’s only supposed to be a mask and if I'm constantly with you, then we are working against them.” Arthur stood, finished with his bag and joined the sulking Alpha on the bed. “This past week with you was lovely and I’ll miss you, but I can't let either you or Francis to overwork. I need stable employment and then we can continue seeing each other.”

“Alright...” Cupping Arthur’s face in his hands Alfred leaned in and kissed the man he considered his mate. “But you better come visit me. Alright?” Arthur looked uncertain and was about to argue. “I won't accept no for an answer! Keep the spare key and come visit me anytime.”

Arthur let out a frustrated breath, “there's no point arguing with you is there?”

“Nope!” Alfred leaned in kissing Arthur once more.

Pleased with the kiss, the Omega reluctantly broke apart from his boyfriend and reached for his bag. However it was grabbed out of his reach by his playful Alpha. “What? You think I'm just gonna let you go like that?”

“Alfred!” Arthur scowled.

Al laughed and swung the bag over his shoulder. “I’ll walk ya to the bus, what kind of an Alpha do you think I am?”

Arthur shook his head with resignation. “Fine, have it your way.”

Both males left the apartment to walk a few blocks to the bus stop. They weren't in a hurry, although Alfred did try to delay them even more by walking especially slow.

When Arthur spotted the bus sign with a few people waiting around, he pushed away the feeling of disappointment that they weren’t alone and had to keep a distance from each other. Awkwardly swaying and trying not to stand too close while making small talk was agonizing. The Omega wanted nothing more but to be wrapped up in Alfred’s warmth, but the curious and pointed looks send their way made him uncomfortable.  

As the bus turned onto their street Arthur let out a defeated, but relieved, breath and took his bag from Alfred.

“Tell Matthew thank you.” Arthur whispered.

“Sure.” Al replied.

Turning away from his blue eyed boyfriend, Arthur stood behind another awaiting passenger. Patiently watching people come off and on the bus, when Arthur was abruptly jerked back into a familiar warmth feeling wet lips crushed against his. The Omega pushed back equally desperate. He let out a whine when the Alpha suddenly pushed away and retracted from him, panting and a desperate look in his blue eyes.  

“Come visit me.” The Alpha firmly stated.

Still mourning the loss of Alfred’s warmth, Arthur mutely nodded and shakily climbed onto the bus. He knew his face glowed red both from Alfred’s affection and the stares he was receiving from the people inside. On the ride back home, Arthur kept wondering why he was leaving the one thing that brought him happiness.

* * *

 

Readjusting to sleeping alone was hard. Arthur tossed and turned throughout the night wishing for the solid body of his boyfriend to be wrapped around him. It took another several days for Alfred scent to lose it's potency.

Aside from more unsuccessful interviews, Scott continued to harass Arthur and Francis without mercy. Questioning the Omega and threatening to hunt down the Alpha Arthur had taken an interest in.

Through all this as much as Arthur wanted to see Alfred he couldn't risk it, resulting in frustrated text messages and phone calls. The Alpha clearly saw Arthur as his mate, but the Omega wasn't ready for that. These frustrations and stress made Arthur resentful of Alfred and more than once ignored a text or a call from his boyfriend. They got into a fight and the weeks followed with no communication between them. 

* * *

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” The Beta’s voice strained with alarm.

“What else is there left to do? I'm literally cornered.” Arthur was leaning against his elbows hands exasperatingly massaging his temple. “It seems I can’t win against anyone…this world just wants me to become someone’s official property.”

The Beta pitied his long-time friend, but didn’t voice it. “Did you tell Alfred?”

“No…Actually I haven't talked or seen him in over three weeks.” The job hunt ended fruitlessly. Even the most basic entry level jobs refused to hire the Omega. It was as if a stigma followed the Brit.

“After we bond at least I’ll have one less thing to worry about and with an Alpha by me I can get a job without a previous recommendation or ‘proper scenting'.”

Francis frowned. “I can tell you don't like this. You sure you want to do this?”

“What other option do I have left?” Arthur let out a humorless laugh, bordering on hysteria.

“None I suppose…unless you want to go down that road again.”

“Well I don't.” Scowled Arthur. “I’ll go to his house tonight it will be better to talk in person then over text.”

“Am I expecting you back?” Arthur smiled slightly, “probably not.”

“Then I won't bother either, it’s about time I spend time with my flower.”

Arthur barked out a laugh, “down the same road again?”

* * *

 

Twisting the spare key in his sweaty hands Arthur nervously bounced on the balls of his feet. The elevator taking him to Al’s flat was taking too long. He thought of texting the Alpha, but their fight still wasn't resolved and the Alpha might not pick up. Nerves were gathering in his stomach making him nauseous from fear and excitement. The machine finally stopped and in a few moments Arthur found himself outside of the familiar door.

 _It'll be fine, he said to stop by anytime. We'll just talk it over and then I’ll tell him._ Breathing in Arthur's shaking hands inserted the key into the lock. Twisting the knob the Omega pushed the door open after a click.

Matthew’s scent hit his nose, but he quickly got used to it. Poking his head through the doorway Arthur looked around searching for the brothers. Both the kitchen and the living room was dark and empty, but a muffled sound was heard further in the house.

Fully stepping into the apartment Arthur closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. He wanted to call out, but the silence with the muffled noise was eerie and he couldn’t summon his voice to break it.

Creeping further into the apartment Arthur noticed that it was coming from Alfred’s room. Reaching out to open the door Arthur’s hand stopped as a loud wanton moan came from behind the wooden door. Mouth dry and body in cold sweat Arthur silently twisted the door knob and cracked it open.

Peering through the opening Arthur spotter Alfred on the bed with tissues scattered around and a jerking hand furiously moving over his hidden erection. The man’s jerking off wouldn't have bothered or angered the Omega, after all he did so himself, but what startled and wounded him was the image the Alpha was jerking off to on his laptop.

It brought unwanted memories and tears of betrayal to Arthur’s eyes when he spotted his younger face on the laptop as one man roughly pinned him down onto the dirty mattress. Flashbacks to foul hotels and vulgar men that defiled him each night choked the Omega up.

The door swung open with a noisy creak startling the Alpha.

“Arthur?!” Alfred stilled in shock, eyes wide.

Seeing the guilty expression on Alfred’s face brought more tears and resentment to the Omega. Trembling he wiped the wet drops from his eyes. When he uncovered them again the Alpha was getting up from his fall off the bed trying to pull his pants up as the video continued to play in the background.

“Arthur, w-what are you-?”

The Omega flinched when the Alpha moved towards him and turned on his heel heading for the door.

“Wait! Arthur!” Scrambling after the retreating Omega Alfred quickly caught up to him. “Arthur please.” Reaching for the shorter man’s wrist.

Arthur swatted the hand away sending a glare over his shoulder. “Don't touch me.”

Pushing to the entrance he pulled his shoes on, fury and anguish building with each frantic word that left Alfred’s mouth. He went to grab the door, but Alfred grabbed his shoulder swirling him around.

“Could you just listen to me?!” Yelled Alfred.

“Why?! Why should I listen to your half assed excuses? Is this why you pursued me? So I can be some dirty little slut in your sick fantasy! Obviously that's the only reason why anyone would want me!” The Brit was screaming his lungs out at the Alpha.

“No! Of course not, I love you.” Desperately pleaded the Alpha.

“Liar.” Hissed Arthur. “Why else would an Alpha want an Omega that did what I did?”

“Please just listen, let me explain.” Gripping the Omega’s shoulders tighter, Alfred tried to contain his instincts to pin the smaller man down into submission.  

“Let go Alfred.” The Brit tried to break free from the hold the taller man had on him, but eventually he settled for not looking at Alfred.

“Ok just listen, please. When I was younger I had to look out for my brother so I didn’t really get a chance to, you know, go out and stuff. One night I stumbled onto the, um…, the site and just out of curiosity looked at it. I saw you there and I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted you so bad, but I couldn't cuz you were just someone from the internet on a porn site. Then when I saw you at Starbucks I couldn't believe it, I recognized you instantly. And when we hung out and I got to know you I really fell for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I should have, but I was scared you'd leave and would have nothing to do with me. Please Arthur. I'm sorry.”

The Alpha’s words tumbled fast from his mouth. Between the frantic explanation and shaky words Arthur was bombarded by Alfred’s scent that emitted waves of hopelessness and vulnerability. When the Omega finally looked up he was met with his Alpha’s crying face.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better that I was great wanking material for your teen self?” Coldly asked the Brit.

“No! No, but Arthur-”

“I don't want to see you.” Arthur choked back his own tears watching the Alpha’s own fall faster.

“I'm sorry I messed up, but please don't end this. I love you.” Panic spread through the Alpha’s body as he watched everything fall apart. The only thing left was his physical hold on the Omega, and he was desperately clinging to the contact.  

“How do I know that you’re sincere? Where do I have a guarantee that you really do love me?” The Omega also was crying.

“You don't.” Licking his cracked lips, Alfred choked back another wave of emotions. “But, did I make you at least a little happy when we were together? Do you feel anything for me?”

Arthur bit his lips to stop his hiccups. Of course the Alpha made him happy. He may not want to bond with the man this quick, but he did genuinely liked the Alpha. “I-I need some time alone.”

“Okay…alright.” Alfred tried to steady his voice, it strained with effort. “Just please talk to me, don't disappear. Okay?”

The Brit nodded not looking at the taller man, but when he felt the Alpha leaning close the Omega jerked back. Hurt flashed in Alfred’s eyes, but he didn't pursue. Reluctantly Alfred released his hold on Arthur’s shoulders, allowing the shorter man to turn and open the door.

“Arthur I really do love you, you’re the best thing that happened to me.”

The Omega lingered by the door without turning back. “I’ll be sure to call ahead before coming over next time.” And left the broken Alpha alone.

* * *

 

Stumbling back to his flat the Brit cursed under his breath as the door doubled and he couldn't stick his keys in.

“Fucking shit...” The Omega hiccupped and wobbled.

“Well isn’t this a sight for the sore eyes.”

Arthur leaned forwards against the door turning his head to look at the redhead.

“Whada you want ye bloody bastard?” The drunk Omega tried to focus on his brother, but the alcohol running through his system and the pain in his chest made it extremely difficult.

“What happened to my wee brother that he stumbled home drunk?” Scott smirked at his dishevel brother.

Arthur growled, the pain intensified when he was reminded why he was plastered in the first place. Green eyes watered and spilled over.

“You…You were right.” Turning his head back he banged it against the wooden door. “As always...I'm-I'm useless just like you said.”

Arthur clenched his chest and slid down hugging himself. “It’s just like you said, no one would want me for me.” The pitiful crying echoed in the hallway the Alpha looking at the crying Omega.

“Oh come ‘ere ye little squirt. Let's get you inside.” Hauling the crying man up and bracing him the older Alpha took the keys and opened the door, guiding the pitifully sobbing Arthur inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am so sorry for such a long wait, all of a sudden school started to eat up all my free time :( I'm not in the clear yet, still have a week before exams but I wanted to give you guys this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for sticking with this story, comments are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you really think it would have worked out?”

Arthur groaned while rubbing his face, head pulsating from a hangover and his brother’s nagging.

“It was impossible from the beginning.” Scott scolded, pacing in front of the slouched Omega. “He would have used you and tossed you out!”

“Just like you?” The Omega sneered, glaring defiantly back at the Alpha. 

Scott stopped and kneeled in front of his brother.

“Artie-” The older Alpha started.

“Don't call me that!” The Omega screamed in outraged.

“Arthur,” Scott tried again. “We missed you. Your family missed you. Please come home.”

Disbelief swirled in the Omega’s eyes at his brother’s words as painful memories stunned his heart.

Shaking his head Arthur replied. “No, I - I can't.”

“Come on Arthur, you need a family, how long are you going to burden Francis? And do you really think this Alpha of yours is genuine? Think about it, an Alpha who wants a former-”

“Don't say it! Whose fault do you think that is?!” shouted Arthur.

“Sorry...”

Both were quiet. This was the first time the older Alpha apologized for anything. Arthur looked away.

“But I'm just saying an Alpha like that isn't to be trusted.

“Oh? And you can be, after throwing me out? ” Arthur didn’t want to remember again, not after all those years.

“I didn't throw you out, that was our father. After you were deemed infertile, that was the only thing I could do to keep you within the family. If it wasn't for me, you would be taken on the streets like a lowly whore.” Scott tried to be patient, but the annoyance in his voice gave him away.

“The only thing you could do? So I should be grateful that it was dirty hotel rooms instead of dirty streets? Is that it?!

“Arthur, you and I both know how infertile Omegas are treated in England.” They glared at one another.

Scott sighed and got up, a hand running through his fiery red hair. “Listen, despite of what might have happened, you were really shaken up yesterday. All I'm saying is that maybe a little time away will do you some good.”

Arthur got up and walked to the window. Snow covered most of the buildings, trees and roads, but it was dirty with the city's pollution breaking the illusion of Christmas wonderland. “No one ever paid me any attention while I was there, why should you now?”

“Well…” Scott frowned at Arthur’s back. “We are brothers. Our parents passed, and I think we should keep close.”

“And harassing Francis and me daily is your idea of keeping close?” The Omega bit back.

“What can I do? I'm still an Alpha, and when my little Omega brother comes late at night covered in some Alpha’s scent I got concerned.” Scott gently guided Arthur around, taking Arthur’s hands in his. “Arthur please come back to us.”

The Omega chewed on his lip. 

* * *

 

_"The number you are calling is not available please leave your message after to tone."_

“Em...hey Alfred, its Arthur...obviously...I just...um...I was just calling to...well...I'm going back to England. Not permanently of anything! Just for a few days. My brother was in town, we don't really get along, but ah…I think he wants to reconcile. Anyways, I guess you’re in class...Oh, they're calling for my flight. I um...I'll call you when I get back. Goodbye, Alfred.”

* * *

 

The Alpha’s lungs heaved from the effort as he continued to push his body running at top speed. After getting a voice message from Arthur, Alfred couldn’t sit still. He couldn't concentrate during class, and as a result, he bolted out of the lecture hall, not bothering to wait for the bus. Hurriedly, the Alpha darted from block to block from his university to Arthur’s apartment, hoping that the message was some cruel joke from the Omega.

Blindly, Alfred tore through the streets and in between the incoming cars, narrowly avoiding them as the drivers yelled and beeped their horns. The crisp winter air burned his lungs, but his mind was far away from the discomfort. All the Alpha could think of was his time with the Omega and everything that lead up to their falling out. He regretted his careless actions and loathed himself for driving the love of his life away. 

Seeing Arthur's apartment, Alfred busted through the door of the complex, clambering up two flights of stairs and tackling down Arthur’s front door.

“Arthur!” Alfred called breathlessly, banging on the door in frantic frustration. A couple of neighbors poked their head out, curios who’s making all the ruckus, but the blond Alpha paid them no mind. He had more important things to deal with.

Finally the door clicked and opened revealing a tussled Francis.

“Alfred…” Wearily began Francis.

Wide eyed and panicked, the Alpha’s voice was dangerous and threatening. “Where is he?” Not waiting for a response, he pushed passed the Beta into the apartment.

“Alfred, please come in.” Frances grumbled, annoyed, closing the door and leaning against it. He watched silently as Alfred rummaged through the apartment for the missing Omega.

Honestly, Francis couldn't blame the Alpha because the Beta did the exact same thing after talking with Arthur, pleading with him to not go. Francis pushed off the door heading for the kitchen to make coffee. Watching the dark liquid drip into the pot as Alfred frantically beckoned for Arthur in pleading cries. Once the coffee was done Francis poured two mugs, both black, and headed to the living room.

Alfred was sitting in Arthur’s arm chair, face in his hands, his body trembling slightly.

“Here.” The Beta offered the sitting man a mug.

Alfred raised his head, hair in messy bunches, eyes red. “How could he do this?”

“I don't know.” The Beta quietly said.

Taking the mug Alfred just stared into the coffee. Francis sat in the other chair.

“I tried to reason with him, but he just wouldn’t listen.” Looking at the Alpha, Francis searched the other man’s face for answers. “Alfred, what happened?”

Sighing, Alfred thought back to the events that broke everything. “He- he came by my house and I was-” The Alpha tried to find better words, but the wound was still fresh.

“Arthur found out you knew.” Francis stated.

“How did you-?” Startled Alfred stared up at Francis.

“From that first night I met you. Quite honestly I was suspicious about you, that you only wanted him because of that. But the way Arthur talked and acted around you changed my opinion. Why didn't you tell him?”

“How could I? How do you bring that up?” Gripping the mug Alfred stared back into its black depth.

“Were you going to keep it a secret forever?”

“No...I just...I don't know....”

Taking a sip Frances thoughtfully continued. “Arthur was going to agree to bond with you.”

Alfred looked up startled. “What?”

“That's why he went to your place yesterday. We agreed that it was for the best and he was going to spend the night. I wasn’t here, I…I just didn't want to deal with his brother. Who would have thought that he would get Arthur when he was most vulnerable?" Francis mused.

“His brother?” Still shocked at the new information, Alfred suddenly realized that he didn’t really know the Omega. “Arthur said he didn't get along with his family? What was he doing here?”

Francis hummed thoughtfully. “Look at you, acting like kids, playing at adults without knowing anything about each other.”

Alfred was about to argue, but the Beta shushed him. “Arthur got disowned by his family, because he was deemed infertile. Omegas that can't bear children are considered a waste of time. Most end up on the streets or dead. Arthur was supposed to bond with a rival family’s Alpha as a business deal, but that was obviously terminated. Arthur’s father was going to throw him out, but Scott got Arthur into the pornography industry instead.” 

* * *

 

Those days were painful to remember, but they had an unusual brightness to them. Now everything seemed dreary and gray. Scott was sitting beside him typing something on his phone while Arthur watched the hills roll by as they drove on.

“Will everyone be there?” Arthur questioned suddenly, fidgeting in his seat.

Scott barely looked up from his phone. “No, just me and our aunt.” After a moment of silence the Alpha reluctantly added, “and my friend and business partner, James.” 

“Oh?” Murmured Arthur, not really caring, but this information did stir a sense of unease in his gut.

“We can go visit mum and dad after dinner.” Continued Scott.

“Sure.” Turning back to the hills Arthur wondered if this was a good idea after all.

Scott grabbed Arthur’s hand, startling the Omega, giving it a firm squeeze. “I'm glad you’re here.”

Glancing nonchalantly at his brother, Arthur was startled at what he saw in his brother’s eyes: hope. Becoming uncomfortable, the Omega turned away once more. What the hell was he thinking?

Another twenty minutes of the silent drive passed, and the old car finally pulled into the long driveway, stopping in front of the large double doors a few yards away. Scott got out, heading right for the house yelling for the servants to get their luggage.

Arthur crept out of the car cautiously. It’s been too long since he last seen his childhood home. Looking up at the large manor his eyes looked over the old brick and the black ivy branches covered in light frost. The house seemed darker than he remembered. Hearing his brother’s call, Arthur made his way into the building.

Inside was more familiar: old oil painting, priceless vases, the Persian rugs, a large chandelier hanging over the grand double stairway. But the more he looked the stranger it became. With a startle Arthur realized that this wasn’t his home, it hadn’t been for a very long time and the Omega wanted to run back to the small flat in New York he shared with Francis.

“Oh Arthur there you are!” 

The voice of his aunt Mary started him. The sudden scent of the old barren Omega enclosed him as she hugged Arthur. “We missed you so much Arthur. It’s good to finally talk with you face to face.” Releasing him, but cupping his face she continued, “I never thought I’d see you again, dear. When Scott told me he’s bringing you back, well, I rushed here as soon as I could.” 

She babbled on and on about practically nothing grabbing Arthur’s arm to show him to his old room, but Arthur hardly paid any attention. The look in her eyes said it all. ‘What have you done?’

* * *

 

“Arthur may I have a word with you?”

The small family had just finished their meal. Arthur was situated in his old room, which brought more unwanted memories. He didn’t have time to talk with his aunt as Scott insisted on showing him the house while dinner was getting ready. From the short tour Arthur noted that the place was run down and had a lot less servants then he remembered.

“Sure.” Getting up from the table Arthur followed Scott to his personal office. 

This was his father’s territory and Arthur only been here once when he was informed of his future bonding. Unpleasant memories seem to be the only thing this trip brought him thus far.

The vast space was covered in papers and books, but they all were covered in a thick layer of dust. The musty scent of old books clung to the air and a sense of still panic rushed into Arthur. It was as if this room was left untouched for decades.

“I hope you are not feeling too tired, Arthur; I know the flight was long.” Lighting a cigar the Alpha sat and reclined in the plush office chair. 

“Yes, I’m quite alright.” Looking over the various things in the office Arthur forced his nerves to relax.

“Good.” Taking a long drag of the cigar the Alpha released the smoke. “My business partner will be here tomorrow. I’m hoping you will be civil with him.”

Arching an eyebrow Arthur looked at his brother, smoke filling the confined space.

“And why wouldn’t I be?” Questioned the Omega.

“Well, I may have told him that you are…available.” Scott casually explained.

Anger flashed in Arthur’s eyes as he leaned over the desk glaring at his brother. “Is this why you brought me here?! I told you I have no intention of mating with anyone against my will! I thought we already had this conversation so many times!” 

The older Alpha waved his hand. “Yes, yes I know. And like I said before I’m not going to force you if you really don’t want to, but….” Twirling the burning cigar between his fingers Scott slowly continued. “I’m still your brother. Despite everything that happened in the past I do want you be find happiness. As you can see our family is falling apart, and I wish to put our past behind us.” Looking up at Arthur, Scott bitterly smiled. “Just give him a chance, okay?”

Arthur sighed, “Fine…but I’m still going back home at the end of the week.” 

“Of course.” The Alpha grinned, twisting around he reached for the half empty rum bottle and found two glasses. “When was the last time we drunk together Art?”

Arthur snorted, “Never.”

“Exactly, so here.” Pouring two glasses Scott handed one to Arthur holding up his own. “To new beginning.”

Arthur eyed his glass, but picked it up clicking it against Scott’s. “To new beginning.” 

* * *

 

Arthur wasn’t sure how much time has passed or how many drinks he had, but he was certain that this was the first time he actually had fun with his older brother. They talked and laughed together, catching up on the things they missed. Scott’s children were getting older all Alphas like the family wanted, but Arthur could see that the older Alpha did want an Omega child. They talked about Peter, who was in India with their cousin and Arthur’s plans for the future. The Omega could see the hopeful look Scott would give Arthur, hinting at the possibility to mate and stay within the family, but Arthur simply ignored him. No matter who this Alpha was he still wanted to settle everything with Alfred, for better or for worse.

“So why did you do it anyways?” Arthur suddenly asked without thinking.

“What?” Asked Scott.

“You know,” the Omega gestured around him. “Me, porn and all that…” Looking at his brother, Arthur asked, “why?”

Swirling the golden liquid in his glass the Alpha hummed. “You know I never wanted to hurt you like that.” Setting the glass down the Alpha leaned against his hand propped on the desk. “Father just wanted to throw you out since you were infertile, that was the only thing I could do to keep you within my reach.” But the green eyes darken with dread and the Alpha groaned. “I wish this was all, the whole truth…but it’s not. I’m sorry Arthur. I used you for my revenge against our father.”

Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why? You were going to be head, what was the point?” Looking at his brother’s tired face, Arthur straightened up, willing his mind to clear from the fog of the drink.

Picking up the glass once more, Scott looked into Arthur’s eyes intently, his penetrative gaze bore into Arthur's, scrutinizing him. “When I was younger, I fell in love with a pretty Omega. She was wonderful and everything I ever dreamed of in a mate.” A pained smile played on Scott's lips. “But as you know I had to mate with Michelle because it was set up before she was even born. Father didn’t approve of me fooling around with some lower class Omega as it would reflect badly on the Kirkland name. So he found her, brought her here and beat her right in front of me in this very office.

Arthur gulped and tried to not look around picturing a small Omega covered in blood pleading for mercy.

Scott exhaled and leaned back in his chair. “After that I never saw her again. Don’t know what happened to her and I was too afraid to ask.” Looking back at his brother the Alpha bitterly laughed. “When you didn’t start your heat at sixteen they were going to throw you out, but I used you as a way to get my revenge. Imagine that, a high born Omega taken by common Alphas and spread across the net.” Leaning forward Scott’s face twisted in a mad smile. “You should have seen father’s face when he found out.” Knocking his glass back the Alpha let out a satisfied growl.

Arthur felt sick. He stood up and left not even looking back at the Alpha.

* * *

 

“We have to go after him!”

“Alfred, it’s only been three days.” Francis reassured the Alpha halfheartedly.

“That’s three days of not picking up his phone, something is wrong! He’s not picking up, not even a text message. If his family is rich then a short phone call wouldn't cost them much.” Alfred was pacing. He couldn’t focus on anything other than Arthur.

His mood was affecting everyone around him. The professors told him to come back after he settled down and Matthew, as understanding as he could be, was getting irritated with the frantic mood swings.

“Please Francis. I know you’re just as worried.” The Beta didn't argue, after all it was true. Arthur didn't even bother contacting Francis after his departure which didn't sit well with the Frenchman.

“Very well, I suppose you're right. I can't imagine Arthur is having such a good time that he couldn’t spare a minute to respond.”

“Yes! Okay let's go.” Alfred fist pumped.

“Alfred it’s five in the evening.” The Beta sighed tiredly.

“So what? I can't wait anymore!” The Alpha brooded.

“Do you really expect to just hop on a plane to England just like that?”

“Just watch me,” Alfred growled dangerously, as he pierced Francis with a defiant look full of anger and purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that stuck with this story thus far. My updates are slow and I can't ask for forgiveness anymore...
> 
> Also I'd like to thank my beta reader 'viper no swiper' for all the suggestions and corrections. Maybe with you I will be motivated to get the chapters out faster :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for a little bit of non-con, violence, and potential traumatic triggers.

The sad lonesome graves of Arthur’s parents still tugged at his mind, as he tried to remember any good memories he had of them. He was following his aunt Mary to the second floor leading to the back of the house. Their footsteps muffled by the dirty carped, as the glaring portraits of their passed relatives followed them with their eyes. The two Omegas were silent as they reached her room. Stepping inside, Mary locked the door and went straight for the cabinet pulling out an old bottle of whisky. Arthur watched her silently, relieved to be away from the peering eyes of the dead in the halls. She poured two shots of the amber liquid and marched to the younger.

“Gods I hate those creepy hallways! Here drink.” The old Omega handed him one of the glasses that Arthur hesitantly accepted.

“What's this about?” Arthur questioned, eyebrows bunching in confusion.

“So he really did lure you out, I thought you were smarter than this.” His aunt scowled and knocked the shot back, immediately pouring another. “Look around you Arthur, don't you see? This house is falling apart.”

Arthur did look. The cracks in the wall and ceilings, floorboards creaking and the windows, that usually allowed bright light into the old manor, were covered in inches of dust.

“Well it seems a little run down.” He tried.

“A little? Ha! Arthur we are bankrupted. That good for nothing brother of yours ran this family into the ground!” She collapsed into the sofa behind them, face twisted in sorrow as if putting up a brave facade for so long had finally taken its toll. “I tried to reason with him, but it was like he wanted to shame this family into rubble. And now he got his claws in you.”

“What are you talking about?” The drink in his hand was spilling over from his shaking, cold trails running down his fingers. Arthur suddenly felt claustrophobic in the old room. 

“When your mother passed, she still had some money left to her by your father. It was supposed to go toward your dowry, but of course you never got to used it. Instead of withdrawing it, your father left it in her name and she transferred it to you on the condition that you would only get it when you bond.” Explained the old Omega.

Arthur had sat down at that point staring wide eyed at his old aunt. “And Scott wants it, doesn't he.”

“Yes. The man still wants money to burn as he practically emptied everything else. That's why he brought you here, Arthur. He's going to try to bond you with James.”

* * *

 

 “I can't believe we are actually going to England...” Francis moaned once again. “Could you at least sit still?”

“But it’s only seven in the morning.” The Alpha whined. “The plane doesn't leave till after nine. We’ve been here forever and I can't wait anymore!”

“Just take it easy. Please, you’re making yourself and everyone around you anxious.” The Beta pointedly motioned to the people around them.

The waiting families and travelers were uncomfortably moving away from the odd pair, glancing every now and then at the anxious Alpha.

“You’re emitting very strong pheromones, Alfred, please come down we will get to Arthur as soon as possible.” The Beta tried to sooth the jittering Alpha.

“Fine…Yea okay, I’ll try. I'm just worried.” Alfred tried to settle down but knew he would only relax once he's sure Arthur was safe.  

 “I know.” The Beta touched the Alpha’s shoulder in comfort. “You waited three days; you can wait a seven hour flight.”

“Oh man, I forgot about that…” Alfred sunk into the uncomfortable plastic chair groaning.  

* * *

 

“Arthur. You can't hide forever. I’ll find you sooner rather than later.” The voice echoed in the empty hallways.

Arthur curled into himself huddling in one of the empty cabinets. He just couldn’t figure out how it all ended up like this.

After his talk with Mary, Arthur mustered up the courage to confront his brother stating that he was going to get a hotel for the remaining of the week. But Scott managed to guilt trip him into staying, pleading that it was too long since Arthur was lost to him.

In the morning Scott’s business partner, James, arrived, complicating the situation. The new Alpha was civil enough and didn’t pay much attention to Arthur, but the Omega could feel the eyes on his back, making him shiver. James was nothing but pleasant with Arthur, but he couldn’t help but feel threaten by the man.

One evening, they just finished dinner and Scott left to take care of some business in his office, leaving Arthur to his own devices. James struck up a conversation with Arthur over tea, asking about the old house and the Kirkland family. As much as Arthur didn’t want to talk about the past he couldn’t find a way out. He was only thankful that his aunt stuck with them for the rest of the night, until it was time for bed.

The next day proven to be just as tense for the Omega. Both Alpha’s talked of business in their office, only coming down for a light lunch. Arthur spend his day walking around the frost covered gardens and the forest remembering his childhood in those trees. The small family gathered again at dinner, awkwardly sitting around the large, mostly empty table remarking on the weather and food. 

It was after dinner, when they were sitting around the fireplace that a call came through. Peter was calling from India, pulling Scott and Mary into a long conversation. Eventually Arthur felt too awkward to listen to the half conversation with a brother he never met. James smiled and asked if the Omega could show him the old historic house, to which Arthur reluctantly, but all the same relieved, agreed to.

They passed countless of empty rooms and hallways, Arthur trying to remember what he knew about the old Kirklands that lived here. James listened with attention asking about various artifacts in the house. Arthur didn’t know how much time had passed, but it was when they were walking through the abandoned wing of the manor that everything went to hell.

This wing was where Arthur’s mother used to live, but the dark empty hallways and rooms full of covered and overturned furniture made the Omega emotional. James offered comforting words and an embrace that quickly turned violent when he forced Arthur against a wall, tongue in his mouth.

The Omega’s flight instincts took over and he managed to throw the Alpha off and bolted. Running frantically past the jeering faces of his ancestors, Arthur eventually found a hiding spot in an old cabinet. He tried to calm down knowing that his scent would lure the Alpha to him. But the pounding in his heart only increased with every slam of the door being forced open and a mocking voice calling his name. He was terrified, they wandered too far for his brother or aunt to hear and they probably wouldn’t look for him for a few hours.

With shaky hands Arthur patted down his pockets looking for his cell phone. “Shit.” Cursed the Omega, remembering that he left it on his dresser this morning.

The door creaked open, and Arthur’s breath hitched, hearing blood pumping in his ears.

“Found you.”

The Omega gulped and shut his eyes. Footsteps trailed closer and closer to his hiding place and Arthur felt the tears trail down his cheeks.

“You know it won't be that bad. You’ve done it plenty of times before.” James’ voice casually echoed in the dark room. “But now you’re actually going to have a mate. Well maybe not for long just till after you heat. You know to make it official and stuff.” The Alpha laughed.

Arthur pressed to the back of the cabined, heart pounding in his chest. The doors to the cabinet suddenly opened alarming the frightened Omega.

“Hello dear.”

* * *

 

“Alfred, please, it’s only few more minutes, and we are almost there.” Chided Francis, but he was just as worried as the Alpha.

It was after eleven in the evening and they were almost at the old Kirkland manor. After hours of waiting in customs and security, not to mention the long flight and the five hour time difference both men were exhausted. The cab finally pulled into the long driveway and Alfred bolted out before the vehicle fully stopped.

Rushing to the heavy doors Alfred banged on the old wood. Francis caught up to him, staying behind to pay the fare, and restrained the Alpha as he tried to pry him from the door.

“Alfred calm down!” The Beta tried to reason.

“Let go Francis!” The Alpha twisted out of the Beta’s hold.

The door creaked open and a Beta servant girl poked her head out. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Ah..” Francis cleared his throat, “We are here for Arthur…is he here?”

“Who’s making all this ruckus?!” A red haired Alpha came to the entrance. “What do you want? Do I need to call th-… Francis?” Dark green eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as he looked at the blue eyed Alpha. “I recognize your scent. You’re the bloke that had his paws all over my brother.”

“Fuck you!” Spat Alfred, growling at the older man. “We’re here for Arthur! Where is he?!”

“Who the bloody hell are you to come here throwing demands?” Scott spat rising to his full height.

“I'm his mate and you’re just asking for it if you don't take me to him right now!” The Alphas growled at each other, muscles tensing and teeth barred.

The servant girl rushed out of the way, and Francis worriedly weighted his option of intervening between the two men.

A crash and a yell echoed further in the house and that was all Alfred needed to know. Launching at Scott he knocked the man down with his body weight. Scrambling up Alfred ignored the angered yells only focusing on Arthur's terrified scent.

* * *

 

Arms reached out yanking him by the collar throwing the Omega out of the cabinet. He landed painfully on his left arm sliding on the wooden floor.

“There you are. Aren't you happy you'll finally have a mate?” James sneered down at Arthur.

“Piss off.” Arthur growled and tried to get up, only to have a foot slammed on his back pinning him down.

“You know you had the most lewd face. Be a good little slut and make the same expression for me.”

Clothing were pulled and thrown off. Arthur clawed at the floor trying to get away. The Alpha removed his foot giving Arthur a few seconds to crawl away, but the larger body pressed into his.

“You know, I think you’re worth every penny I paid for you.” The Alpha whispered into Arthur’s ear pushing his tongue inside.

Arthur cried out when his pants and underwear were yanked off, the Alpha’s erection pressing into him.

“Should I take you dry?” Arthur’s breath hitched as he felt the Alpha’s tip pushing into him.

Tears blurred his eyes and the Omega was yelling. _No no no! Not again!_ Feeling his body protesting the intrusion Arthur blinked his eyes clear. Gathering his strength Arthur used all he had to throw the man off of him. James gave a startled yell, slamming into an overturned table. Crawling to the fireplace, Arthur’s leg was suddenly grabbed pulling him towards the Alpha again.

“Fucking little whore!” The Alpha roared.

Grasping the nearest object, the Omega spun and hit the man’s face with a fire iron knocking the Alpha down. Blood poured but Arthur didn't wait to see what happened, he bolted out of the room crashing into a vase knotting it over. It fell, shattering into pieces, but the furious hollering pursuing the Omega worried him most.

Running down the dark corridors Arthur just made it to the grand staircase as a body tackled him to the ground. Gathering breath to yell, Arthur felt it blocked in his throat as large hands wrapped around strangling him.

“You’ll regret doing that bitch.” Arthur choked on his tears and the lack of breath. He felt the erection pressing against him and then it was gone. Coughing and inhaling deep breaths of air Arthur rose to his knees hardly believing his eyes as Alfred and James rolled on the floor throwing punches and curses. From behind him Scott stumbled up the stairs eyes wide, seeing Arthur half naked on the floor, he lunged at the Alphas.

Arthur pressed against the wall petrified at the beating that was happening right in front of him. Shell shocked Arthur hardly noticed Francis and Mary by his side pulling him away. They stumbled down stairs and Arthur was hit with a sickening feeling that Alfred was still there.

“No wait!” Francis held Arthur back when he turned again towards the stairs. “There's nothing you can do, I've called the police they should be here soon.”

“But what about Alfred? They’re going to kill him!” Protested the Omega.

“There’s nothing you can do about it now, come on.” Mary pulled Arthur down the stairs.

The sound of breaking furniture and curses continued by the time the cops showed up. The hallway and a few adjacent rooms were completely destroyed. The three Alphas, bruised and bloodied, were separated and questioned by the police.

Arthur and Francis were also asked questions, but both men knew how this was going to end. After hours of more interrogation and yelling back and forth the police left on the ground that this was a family matter and couldn't interfere as promised Omegas were often given away without their consent, Arthur, therefore couldn't have been assaulted since Scott knew of James interest in the Omega. 

Arthur wrapped up in a blanket stared blankly at the frowning portrait of his father handing on the central wall between the staircases, while Francis and Alfred continued the screaming match between Scott and James. Finally having enough the Omega abruptly stood and headed for the door.

“Arthur? And where do you think yer going?” Scott yelled after his brother.

Arthur stopped “Home.” He simply said.

“I don't think so, you're still under this house.” The Alpha made to go after the Omega, but stopped in his tracks as Arthurs turned glaring at his brother with hate and sorrow.

“This house brought me nothing but misery, I’d rather be disowned and alone than putting up with this!” He yelled. “You know for a moment I felt sorry for you, but not anymore. I never want to see you or anyone tied to this family again.” The Omega yelled, panting from the outburst.

“Arthur, wait. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen I really did want to find you a proper mate.” Scott tried. Turning to glare at James he spat, “but obviously this Alpha here isn’t who I thought he was.” James matched the red hair’s glare.

Shaking his head the Omega fisted his hands in anger. “I don’t care! I'm no longer a Kirkland so you lot can go to hell.” Turning on his heel Arthur marched out of the dreaded manor. He got a few feet away from the house before Francis and Alfred caught up with him.

“Arthur.” Francis started.

“I know this was stupid of me! I don't know why I even came here.” Arthur ranted in frustration voice hitching. “I thought- I thought I could have a family again, he seemed so genuine, but I guess…”

“Arthur, stop.” Francis gripped Arthur’s shoulders halting him. The Beta looked at the bruised Omega and pulled him into an embrace. “Oh Arthur. Everything will be fine." The Beta gently said. "We should catch a cab to a hotel.” Rubbing Arthur’s shoulder the two friends shivered from the cold night air.   

Arthur could only nod, face buried in Francis’ shoulder. 

* * *

 

After a long walk to the main road, Francis managed to call a cab with their vague location and got a ride to the nearest hotel on the outskirts of London. Alfred stayed surprisingly quiet after leaving the Kirkland manor, letting the two friends huddle together, but the Beta could tell that the Alpha wanted to comfort his Omega.

Once they checked into the hotel with two rooms, Arthur barricaded himself in the bathroom. It was long past midnight and everyone felt exhausted. Francis patched Alfred up the best he could with their limited resources. The Alpha's face and most of his upper body was covered in bruises and cuts. Alfred hissed from stinging of the wounds being cleaner, but he toughed it out. The Beta patted him on the back when he was done.

“Take care of him.” Was all the Beta said and left to the adjacent room.

The Alpha ran a hand through his messed up hair letting out an exhausted breath. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Muffled hiccups were heard through the door and Alfred debated if he should knock. Raising his fist, the Alpha took second to gather himself, and lightly knocked on the wooden surface.

There was a moment of silence before Alfred heard a muffled 'it’s open.' Twisting the door knob Alfred slipped inside.

It broke his heart to see his Omega like this, all bruised and shivering in the cold water in the tub. Alfred kneeled at its edge.

"Hey there." The Alpha murmured, stroking the darkened blond locks sticking to Arthur’s wet face.

The shivering man looked at Alfred through his matted bangs. "Alfred..." the pitiful voice had his Alpha instincts screamed at him to comfort his mate, but Alfred wasn't sure if Arthur wanted to be touched.

“Are- are you okay?” The Omega hiccupped.

“I should be asking you that.” Alfred smiled sadly.

“Sorry I- I thought-” and he broke down again.

“Shh, it’s okay. I'm sorry too Arthur.” The blued eyed Alpha’s hands cupped the Omega’s face, wiping the tears with his thumbs.

“I just feel so used.” The smaller whispered, leaning into the warm touch.

“Hey, we'll get through this, okay?” Alfred tried to reassure the crying man, but he wasn’t even sure what to do. 

The Omega nodded. Reaching out for Alfred’s hand bringing it to his chest

“I just wanted to be loved." Whispered Arthur, watery green eyes looked up into the sky blue ones.

Alfred’s other hand stroked the bruised skin on the Omega’s face, cupping the cheek and leaned over to gently press his lips to the swollen areas.

“I love you.” Alfred whispered quietly, then continued to kiss the wet skin he repeated more surely, “I love you.”  Alfred’s busted lips reached Arthur’s bruised ones, both men gently pressing against each other. Pulling apart Alfred run his hands through Arthur’s hair light massaging the scalp, as Arthur leaned back and moaned.

“Let's clean up.” The Alpha stated and Arthur hummed in agreement.

Standing up, Alfred stripped off his clothing, as Arthur reached over and pulled the plug at the bottom of the tub. He turned the shower on, the hot water almost burning his bruised and cold body. Alfred got in leaning over Arthur, blocking some of the hot sprays. He leaned down capturing the Omega’s lips with his own gently pushing against them. Wrapping his arms around the smaller Alfred cradled his boyfriend against his chest as they moved around until the Alpha was leaning against the tub with the Omega curled up on top of him.

Water drizzled down on them as they broke apart for air. Some droplets got caught in Arthur’s lashes and the Alpha couldn’t look away for those green eyes. He reached for the shampoo bottle on the floor, not looking away from his mate. Squirting a generous amount onto his palm, Alfred massaged the solution into Arthur hair. Hearing quiet groans of pleasure brought a smile to his lips. Working his fingers through the hair, foaming the solution, Alfred leaned over Arthur’s shoulder kissing and sucking down the lean neck.

Arthur moaned, mouth wide open as Alfred sucked a mark onto his skin. He felt the Alpha’s cock twitch as he brushed against Alfred’s groin. Reluctantly pulling the taller man’s hands from his hair, the Omega murmured, “Let me.”  

Smiling against his Adam’s apple, Alfred pulled away giving the Omega enough room to fully turn over and straddle his hips. Giving Arthur the shampoo bottle Alfred pulled the smaller man closer pressing their erections between their stomachs.

Arthur poured some of the shampoo and lathered it into the golden blond hair, gently rubbing it through the longish strands. Alfred winced, and Arthur pull away immediately.

“Sorry.” Looking at his foamy hands, the white had a tinge of pink in it. Green eyes flew to blue ones in worry, about to question the Alpha.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious. Francis already cleaned it.” Alfred brushed it off, before the Omega worried himself into frenzy.

“We should still bandage it, are you sure you’re okay?” Bringing his hands to Alfred’s head Arthur tried to find the source of the wound.

Grabbing Arthur’s hands and pulling them away, the Alpha sighed. “Don't worry Arthur, I'm fine, really. It’s a small thing and Francis already disinfected it.” Seeing that the Omega wasn’t satisfied he added. “You can wrap it up after, if you want.”

The Omega nodded, dropping the issue for a moment. Rising to lean on his knees he carefully shampooed Alfred’s hair avoiding the cut. The Alpha closed his eyes, mouth slightly parted as he felt all his muscles relax, feeling nothing but Arthur’s gentle fingers melting his worries away.

He was still aware that both of them were half hard, the Omega’s erection brushing against his chest. Gently rubbing Arthur’s wet thighs with his thumbs, Alfred just drifted off.

Satisfied that the Alpha’s hair was cleaned Arthur leaned down against the Alpha, face buried into his neck. He inhaled the strong masculine scent mixed with vanilla mouthing at one of Alfred’s clavicles. Streaks of soap leaked down their bodies, washed away by the pouring water.

Hands ran up Arthur’s back and down his sides while Alfred's cheek rested against the top of the Omega’s head. Grabbing a bottle of body wash, Alfred took a wash cloth and gently rubbed it over Arthur’s body. The shorter man shivered and winced every now and again, but didn't say anything simply content to nuzzle into Alfred’s chest.

Rubbing the cloth at the back of Arthur’s neck sent a shiver down the shorter man’s body. Without thinking Alfred grabbed at the neck, sending an immediate impulse through the Omega, who whined and bucked into the Alpha’s groin, drawing a gasp from the taller. Green eyes flashed with lust and the older bit into Alfred’s shoulder. The Alpha let out a groan, allowing his mate to mark him. Running fingers through the wet blond locks Alfred barred his neck, groans encouraging the other to bite harder. The Omega happily latched on to the offered skin kissing and sucking along the neck. 

Gathering his strength and wits Alfred gently picked Arthur up careful not to slip. Standing under the spray of water, the soapy foam washed clear off of them.

“Arthur...” The Alpha whined, groping the other’s ass.

The Omega let go, looking over the red bite, licking his lips in satisfaction. Alfred leaned in inches away from Arthur’s face, breathing the same hot air. A moment later they pressed against each other, just a soft press of lips that carried so much love.

Pulling back, Arthur’s eyes opened, as he whispered against Alfred’s ear. “I want you to show me that you love me.”

Alfred’s hold on the Omega tightened. “Are you sure?”  
  
Arthur tightened his legs around the other. “Yes. I want to bond with you.”

The Alpha smiled, kissing his mate’s temple. “I want that too.” Another press of lips to skin. “I love you.”

Washing the last of the soap from their bodies, Alfred stumbled out of the bathroom careful not to drop the Omega in his arms. Arthur was busy sucking another hickey on the tanned chest, hips rubbing against Alfred’s, making it really hard for the Alpha to concentrate.

Alfred cursed as his toe hit the cheap coffee table, but the man in his arms demanded more important attention than his bruised toe. They managed to reach their room and Alfred barely remembered to swing the door shut.

Light seeped through the curtains providing enough light for Alfred to carefully place a flushed Arthur on the bed. Crawling over the man, Alfred’s hand came up to caress Arthur's cheek, slowly moving to trace the bruised lips and eventually running down the Omega’s body, stopping to rub at different parts receiving hitches of breath and whines of approval.

“You’re beautiful Arthur.” Alfred whispered breathlessly, eyes trying to take everything in.

Arthur’s hands reached for the Alpha’s face bringing them together in another kiss, this one harsher more demanding. Alfred grabbed Arthur’s legs and wrapped them around his torso. They were both hard and the contact of their erections provoked a heated groan. Firmly, Alfred kissed around Arthur’s mouth, down his neck, where the Alpha sucked his own mark on the fair skin, and down the chest all the way to the navel. He shifted his body down over Arthur’s erection twitching in front of his face.

“Do you remember the first time a sucked you off?” Tracing his fingers on the hot member Alfred licked his lips watching Arthur’s flushed face as he gently took the head into his mouth.

The Omega moaned and tangled his hands into Alfred’s matted hair. Pulling off the cock Alfred chuckled. “You were so far gone in heat I couldn't think straight I wanted you so bad…” Nuzzling into the Omega’s thigh Alfred looked up into the Brit’s eyes. “Arthur, I never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”  

Rubbing his hand over Arthur’s arousal, spreading pre-cum down the length of the shaft, Alfred’s tongue licked the underside of the cock inhaling the musky smell.

“Alfred...love, please.” The Omega whined in frustration.

Looking up, Alfred’s eyes meet the watery green staring down at him with love and desire in them.

The Omega’s body warm and yielding, legs spread out and chest heaving ready for Alfred to worship, take, and give. Swallowing, Alfred took the erection back in his mouth sucking hard and bobbling his head, taking it as far back as he could.

“Ah!” Arthur moaned tightening his hands into fists pulling hard. His leg muscles tightened wanting to close and bring Alfred’s mouth deeper on his cock. Strong hands pulled them apart rubbing soothingly as he sucked harder, pre-cum and saliva mixed in his mouth.

“Al I'm gonna-!” Alfred hummed around the length and moved faster over the hot erection. He felt a tremor go through the body beneath him and stilled to swallow the warm liquid coating his throat. Letting Arthur thrust into his mouth to ride out his orgasm, the Alpha pulled off the spent cock gently rubbing circles into Arthur's hips, kissing around the groin and leg area.

The fingers in his hair rubbed soothingly, tangling the strands. Kissing back up, Alfred’s tongue stopped to toy with the Omega’s belly button darting his tongue into the hole and lightly pulling on his skin with his teeth.

“Alfred...” Arthur’s hands trailed down Alfred’s back running over the hard muscles.

Moving further up Al tweaked the pink nubs with his thumbs his mouth busy leaving a trail of love bites all over his lover’s body. Finally reaching the swollen lips they melted into each other, Arthur tasting himself on Alfred’s tongue. He felt the Alpha’s cock twitch against his thigh, making the Omega subconsciously squeeze his entrance imagining that big cock thrusting inside him.

“I want you Alfred....” Breathlessly begged the Omega, as he pulled the Alpha over him.

“I’m gonna claim you, Arthur.” Stealing a kiss from the older, the Alpha pulling away and spread the Omega’s legs open.

Arthur’s chest heaved from short intake of breath and he moaned loudly, head rolling back, as Alfred pushed a single finger inside his hole. Legs shook, wanting to close, but the Alpha pulled them over his shoulders nibbling and marking the thighs as his finger twisted in and out.

“More Alfred…please…” Twisting his fist into the sheets Arthur felt like he could go mad from frustration.

Pulling the digit out, Alfred stroked his cock a few times gathering the leaking cum on his fingers. After they have been coated with the sticky fluid, he placed them back at the twitching entrance then twisted three digits at once deep into the Omega.

“Ah!” Sweat formed over Arthur’s body. He moved his hips with the thrusting digits that twisted and turned and spread him open. His eyes opened wide and shamelessly moaned pulling at the sheets as Alfred hit his prostate deep inside.

The Alpha grinned wide, satisfaction and desire coursing through him. He repeated the rough thrust again and again hitting that spot watching Arthur squirm on the bed. Leaning over the Omega, Alfred kept his fingers on the spot massaging the area giving the Omega constant stimulation.

He was truly beautiful. Between the loud moans and cries for more, Arthur was completely undone under the Alpha. His chest rose rapidly bringing attention to the erect pale bugs begging to be sucked and played with. Sweat covered his body, the moon light casting reflections on the trembling surface. Alfred couldn't look away. He pulled his fingers out a little, then spread them open as far as they could.

“A-Alfred….ahh…” Tangling his hands into Alfred’s wet hair, Arthur pulled the man down thrusting his tongue into the panting mouth. It was hot and wet, Alfred's tongue rubbing against his own pushing and licking as his fingers prepared him. The Omega’s cock was fully erect again leaking and rubbing against Alfred’s stomach.

Breaking apart with saliva still connecting between them, both men panted breathing the same hot air. Alfred pulled his fingers out to stroked his own cock, spreading the wetness of the pre-cum over his shaft. Securing Arthur’s legs over his shoulders Alfred leaned over the Omega.

“Ready?” He grinned still breathless from watching and feeling his Omega.

“Yes….please hurry!” Latching his nails into the Alpha’s hips, encouraging him to come closer, Arthur chest pushed up erect buds pressing into Alfred’s tone chest as the Alpha pushed his large cock in.

Slow at first, pushing past the first ring of muscles that protested the penetration. Thrusting back and forth, encouraging the hole to loosen, the head of Alfred's erection eventually pushed through. Arthur screamed in pleasure his walls tightened around the large shaft as Alfred picked up his speed.

Moaning and panting each other’s names they kissed messily, tongues brushing against each other as the Alpha hit his partner's prostate. Arthur matching the frantic pace pushing his hips against Alfred's thrusts, his nails digging into the tall blonde’s ass and hips.

“I’m close.” Alfred panted against Arthur's lips.

Nodding in understanding Arthur tightened his legs around the Alpha. “Me too…”

Sneaking a hand to Arthur’s leaking cock, Alfred pulled at it in time with his thrusts whispering frantically into the other’s ear.

The extra stimulation and the increased powerful hits against his prostate send the Omega over the edge. With a loud cry the Omega arched back, his legs pulling the Alpha closer, neck bared. Alfred's eyes dilated. The Omega's walls clamped down on him restricting his movements. Alfred's balls tightened with the approaching release as the spike of scent from Arthur's orgasm sent the Alpha over the edge. He pinned the shorter male and drove his teeth into the offered neck. Drawing blood and sucking fiercely as Arthur half moaned, half screamed from pleasure and pain, eyes rolling back. The Omega's body twitching from the powerful orgasm, cum still leaking from his softening cock as Alfred continued to thrust. 

Riding through his own and Arthur’s orgasm, Alfred almost collapsed on top of his mate. Releasing the Omega’s neck the Alpha felt enormous satisfaction at the mark that would never fully disappear. Nuzzling into his mate Alfred licked the wound soothing his partner. The sticky wetness between them alerted the Alpha that he was growing solf causing the cum to leak out from the Omega. Since his mate wasn't in heat his knot didn't form, making him aware that they still weren't legally bonded. However, laying on top of his mate, made him feel warm, happy, and completely in love with the man underneath him. Alfred never wanted to move. Allowing Arthur’s legs to fall the Alpha wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Nuzzling and licking at the mating mark, Alfred whispered content ‘I love yous’ into the hot skin stroking his mate's sides.

Finally regaining some strength in his limbs, Arthur rubbed the Alpha’s back nose pressed into the messy hair of his partner. He hummed in satisfaction and allowed a smile form over his lips. Alfred's softening cock made him aware that they still needed to wait for Arthur heat to truly become a bonded pair, but after everything that happened, Arthur knew they can make it and figure everything out. 

Feeling Arthur shift under him, Alfred rose to look up at his mate, a smile stretched over his own lips upon seeing it on Arthur’s face. He laughed and pressed a kiss to those perfect lips, cheeks, forehead, and anywhere he could reach.

“I love you Arthur. I take you as my mate for life.” Alfred warmly whispered just for the two of them.

“I love you too, my wonderful Alpha, and I accept you as my mate for life.” Arthur confessed, words said with a smile.

The remainder of the night was spent between sheets, limbs intertwined and loving words exchanged. They still had a lot to do once they got back to the States. One of which was to officially mate during Arthur’s heat, but they no longer cared for the proper etiquette and the social label of their relationship status. They were together and they were happy ultimately it didn’t matter what anyone else thought of their relationship. And that was perfectly fine by both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to casually leave this here...after months of not updating...


	11. Chapter 11

“Ah hello mon amour. Yes, yes everything is fine. We are over the Atlantic right now.” Francis whispered in the quiet cabin.

Most were sleeping, only the hum of the engines and quiet whispers filled the tight space. The lights were off and the small airplane windows were down. The glow of the safety lights cast long shadows over the passengers.  

“Oh yes, they are just fine don’t worry mon cher.” He turned to look at the sleeping couple to his right, a gentle smile on his lips.

Arthur’s hair was a mess, strands stuck at all directions as his cheek pressed on top of the Alpha’s head. The said Alpha was cuddled into the grumpy Omega, unwilling to let the man go even in his sleep. The two slept at awkward angles curled into each other in the uncomfortable plane seats.

“Heh, they didn’t sleep much last night and I could only get an early flight out. Poor things will moan about sore limbs for a week I’m sure.” The Beta smirked in amusement as Arthur groaned uncomfortable in his seat, trying to stretch out his legs, only for Alfred to tighten his hold.

A Beta stewardess quietly passed him, exchanging brief polite smiles, as she went on to check on a sniffling boy a few seat ahead.

“No I don’t think there will be more problems. As soon as they bond Arthur will be Alfred’s responsibility and no one will be able to interfere.” Francis stretches his legs into the aisle, more than ready for landing, but that was sadly more than a few hours away. 

The boy started to sniffle and cry as the poor Beta woman trying to comfort him.

“Well, we haven’t really talked about it, but that’s what I’m assuming will happen. That was the plan before this incident.”

She offered him a treat and the boy slowly took it suppressing his sniffles. Arthur shifted burying his head into the Alphas hair.

“We can talk about it when we land you’ll meet us there, right?” Francis smiled. “Great. I love you mon cher.”

* * *

 

“Ugh my back is killing me.” Arthur grumbled as the trio shuffled off the plane with the other passengers.

“Yea I’m gonna collapse onto the bed the minute we get home.” The Alpha yawned, arms stretching over his head.

Francis reached into the overhead compartment grabbing Alfred’s backpack and his own small carry on.

“Here.” He said, handing the Alpha his luggage.

“Thanks.” Alfred accepted his bag throwing it over his shoulder.

They continued moving agonizingly slow through the crowded plane. Finally getting off the cramped vehicle, they made their way to pick up Arthur’s single suitcase which, thankfully, was already circling on the conveyer belt with the other luggage.

Customs were a blur, even if Alfred babbled from nerves mildly annoying the security officer and other people by holding up the line.

“Really Alfred? You’d think after passing multiple signs with instructions you would be ready.” The Englishman complained.  

“Hey! I forgot, okay. Besides these things tend to make people nervous.” The Alpha complained halfheartedly.

They were walking through the crowded airport, when Alfred noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

“Mattie!” The Alpha ran ahead engulfing his brother in a bear hug. “What are you doing here?” The Alpha asked excitedly. 

They embraced for a bit before Alfred pulled away grinning. “Not that I mind, but I didn’t even tell you…” The Alpha awkwardly trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

Matthew tapped his foot in agitation at the Alpha pinning him with a disapproving with a look.

“Exactly! You didn’t tell me anything! Just withdrew a majority of our savings and disappeared!” Poking his finger repeatedly against his brother’s chest Matthew scolded his brother. “Alfred F. Jones that was very irresponsible of you! I was so worried! You could have at least called me so that our neighbours didn’t give me these sympathetic looks as if I’ve been abandoned!”

“Umm...” Alfred didn’t know what to say, his brother was right of course.

“You didn’t tell Matthew you left?”

The Alpha turned facing his now frowning Omega boyfriend.

“Well...umm...” Being stuck in the middle between two angry Omegas was not where he wanted to be. “Look I’m sorry okay, I panicked.”

Looking at his brother Alfred gave his best kicked puppy look. “I’m sorry Mattie, I should have called you at least.”

The Omega stared down his brother for a few moments before cracking a smile. “It’s alright Al, I know this was an emergency.” Looking at Arthur he asked. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m alright, thank you. I apologies for all the trouble.” The British Omega replied.

“You wound me mon cher are you going to ignore me forever?” Francis smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

Matthew grinned and rushed to embrace Francis pulling the Beta’s head down into a kiss.  
  
It took a moment before Alfred fully registered what he was seeing. “W-what? Wait! Wait Wait!”

Matthew was suddenly grabbed and yanked away from Francis by his brother.

“You- you- What do you think you’re doing to my little broth?!” Alfred was pointing an accusing finger at Francis who had his hands up in surrender.

“Alfred what are you doing?” Matthew twisted out of the Alpha’s hold.

“What am I doing? What is he doing?!” Glaring at Francis Alfred growled. “You can’t just molest my brother like this.”

"He’s not molesting me, Alfred. Francis and I have been dating for months now. I told you about this you said it was fine.” The Omega was annoyed again.

“What?” Alfred was confused. “I don’t remember this.”

“It’s true.” Arthur piped up, coming beside the baffled Alpha to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I was there when Matthew announced it and you said it was fine.”

“But, but...” He looked between the three nodding heads at a loss. “But...”

“Oh drop it already! Even if you say 'no' now, your opinion isn't valid.” Matthew stated, then smiled. “But it would mean the world to me if you would be supportive.”

The Alpha sighed in defeat. “Geez Mattie when you say it like that. Fine, I guess it’s alright.” Turning to glare at Francis, Alfred growled. “But you better not hurt my brother.”

“Yes, yes I’ll take good care of him.” The Frenchman held his hands up in surrender. Honestly Alphas exhausted him. 

Matthew hugged his brother who returned the embrace. “Thank you Alfred.”

“Yea, yea.” Letting go the Alpha watched his little brother link arms with Francis excitingly chatting with him.

He smiles a little and looked at Arthur. “Well at least they seem happy.”

Arthur mirrored the American’s smile. “Oh I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

The Alpha reached for Arthur’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You think you will be with me?”

Arthur's smile turned into a playful grin. “Oh, I think I can manage.” Pulling his Alpha after the couple ahead.

_Everything is going to be fine._ Alfred thought and squeezed Arthur’s hand, who returned the gesture.

They made their way out of the airport to hail a taxi home when a thought struck Alfred. “Wait. How is he going to have kids with a Beta?”

* * *

 

Alfred distantly heard the muffled thumps against the hardwood floor. There was a moment of bliss silence before a small weight jumped on top of him. The Alpha sat up startled ready to defend his mate against the unseen evil forces.

The wiggling weight was giggling on top of him and Alfred calmed down. Catching the smaller Alpha he frowned. “Westley what did I tell you about jumping on the bed? You could have hurt your mother.”

The boy’s grin faded into a pout. “Sorry daddy.” But a smile crept over his face once again and the little Alpha pressed his small hands against his mouth trying to suppress his giggles.

Alfred groaned and fell backwards onto his pillow. Glancing at the alarm clock, the red numbers glared 5:42 am at him.

Westley crawled under the blankets and snuggled at Arthur’s side. The Omega groaned in his sleep and instinctively pulled his son closer.

Alfred smiled watching his mate and son cuddle as the sunlight filtered through the curtains, slowly creeping along the bed.

It became a sort of a routine by now. Westley liked to wake up early and with his endless energy he had no patience to wait for his parents to wake up. As much as Alfred didn’t want to be awake at almost six am, he came to enjoy starting his day just watching Arthur and Westley cuddle together.

Turning over on his side, the Alpha draped his arm over his family, pressing closer to slowly stroke Arthur’s messy hair with the child between them. The little Alpha promptly fell asleep, surrounded by the Omega pheromones, his breath steady.

“It’s your fault you know.” Murmured Arthur half asleep. “You spoil him.”

Alfred pulled them closer, burying his nose in his mate’s hair. “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy this.”

The Omega only hummed in acknowledgement.

The sun continued to rise, eventually filling the room with daylight. Alfred was lulled back in and out of sleep, as he watched the sun rays dance on Arthur’s skin through hooded eyes.

It was in these quiet moments, when the hectic pace of daily life didn’t intrude, that became precious to the Alpha. The memories of their life would replay, as if in a dream, and Alfred could once again relive each of those wonderful and terrifying experiences.

Their first meeting, the bonding ceremony, and the day their son was born. But among those were memories of pillow fighting with Arthur in their first apartment together, Arthur singing in the kitchen as Alfred sat on the couch with a fire extinguisher nearby, carrying their laundry to a laundromat five blocks away when their building’s machines broke, reunion with Arthur’s family to reconcile. Scott personally delivering Arthur their mother’s promised dowry and apologizing for everything. Although Arthur didn’t completely forgive Scott, at least the Omega maintained his relationship with aunt Mary.

Arthur’s groan and his scent flared with annoyance waking the Alpha. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just your child is pressing on my bladder.” The Omega grumbler and pushed the covers aside to get up. Alfred watched his grumpy pregnant mate waddle to the bathroom. Westley whimpered and shifted at the loss of heat and scent and curled into Alfred instead.

Scooping the small bundle up in his arms, Alfred got up and walked to the window. The sunlight shined though the leafs on the tree right outside their house. Birds were chirping as they flew from branch to branch. Westley nuzzled into his shoulder, whimpering for the Omega before settling against his father.

“Ugh why are your children so restless? I swear if this one turns out to be just like his brother I just might go insane.” Arthur's voice drifted from the bathroom.

Alfred turned to watch Arthur pull on his robe as he grumbled under his breath. The Alpha’s breath caught in his throat at the messy hair sticking out in all direction, his hips wider from the first childbirth, and of course the rounded stomach with their new growing baby. Arthur looked up and his green eyes caught the sunlight making Alfred’s chest swell with love and adoration.

Smiling Alfred walked over pulling Arthur into a deep kiss.

Surprised, but quickly melting against his mate, Arthur pressed back just as fiercely. Breaking apart his lips twisted into a smile and the Omega rubbed Alfred’s friskers. “Someone needs to shave. Here let me take him.”

The Alpha gently shifted their son into his mate’s arms.

“I’ll make coffee, you better hurry up and come down or else I’ll start on breakfast without you.” Arthur lightly teased as he shifted Westley into a more comfortable position.

Alfred laughed and saluted. “Yes sir!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and waddled out of their bedroom. “Oh, and don’t forget Matthew will be here with Joanne around noon.” The Omega called back.

Alfred watched them leave. Sometimes he could hardly believe that this was real. He walked to the window and watched the sunrise in the orange glow. Everything was fine. Even with all the obstacles that faced them, they were fine. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought of them. The Alpha knew that their love can survive anything that life decides to throw at them, because they were truly happy and madly in love with one another. One look at Arthur's smile and Alfred could feel himself falling in love all over again with the Brit.

He will stay by his mate for better or for worse, until his dying breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I can't believe I actually finished a multi-chapter story. Thank you all for commenting, liking, and following my extremely slow updates. 
> 
> I've been feeling very anxious and depressed for a long time now so it was difficult to write, this chapter was by far the hardest for me to finish and honestly I'm not entirely happy with it. But I didn't want to make you wait even longer. 
> 
> In case it was missed (since I don't like to state everything in the story and let the reader come to their own conclusion) Omega/Beta relationships in UK are outright illegal. In America much like Alfred and Arthur's relationship it became legal very recently but some people are set in their ways and disapprove. So from a legal standpoint Matthew and Francis are perfectly able to have a O/B relationship (although the chances of them having kids are next to zero) But as we know, just because something is legal doesn't mean some people are willing to let go of their prejudices. Mattie just has very little patients for bigots and does what he wants regardless :P
> 
> Also, I apologize in case you were hoping for a more in depth Franada. I generally stick to one pairing (since it's easier to write) but also Alfred and Arthur are busy dealing with their own lives and each other to pay much attention to Mattie and Frances (sorry my poor babies!)
> 
> Thank you again and comments always make me happy!


End file.
